


New Years Series

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Daniel Sousa - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Miscarriage, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Peggy sousa, Random Prompts, Sousa Family, minor Pepperony, minor tharol, new year new fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: As the New Year starts, so does a new year without Agent Carter being renewed. We can all hope for Disney plus to pick it back up, but it is not likely. So, here is a new series of one shots, hopefully everyday of January, for 2020.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/ Edwin Jarvis (mentioned), Daniel Sousa & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter & Micheal Carter, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. “I set up the blanket fort. The password to get in is three words.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is prompted: "I set up the blanket fort. The password to get in is three words." Enjoy :)

"I set up the blanket fort. The password to get in is three words." Peggy says, sitting under the blankets hung from the walls and couch. 

The 5 year old little girl stares up at what her mother made and then looks back down at her. 

"Where's daddy?" She asks, making Peggy chuckle.

"Well...that is not only two words," Peggy says, crawling out from underneath. "That is also not the password." She smiles down at her little girl and places her on her lap.

She looks up once more as if thinking, then turns toward her mother with a small smirk on her face. "Where is daddy?"

Peggy chokes up and burst with laughter, pulling her close in an embrace. She places a kiss on her little head and leans against the couch behind her. 

"Well... daddy is at work. He should be home later tonight." The little girl looks down with a frown. "I'm sorry, poppet. He wanted to be home earlier, but- things didn't work out that way."

She nods against her mother's chest then pulls away. When she does, she runs to her room and disappears. 

"Elizabeth?" Peggy gets up and follows her daughter, but she doesn't get far before the 5 year old comes running back. "Darling where did you run off to?"

Elizabeth gets inside the fort and her mother follows. "Can you give daddy this?" She hands over a small piece of paper and Peggy's heart swells. 

"Oh darling. This is wonderful." She smiles and pulls Elizabeth into a tight hug. "Is this for your father?" 

She nods her head and Peggy beams in delight at the picture in her hands. It is a small drawing of their little family. Daniel is on the far left, with Elizabeth in the middle, and Peggy is on the right, but Peggy notices something else and is confused.

"Poppet, what is this right here?" She points.

"My brother." She smiles startling her mother.

"Brother? Darling...you don't have a brother."

"Not yet, mum."Elizabeth smiles and laughs. 

Before Peggy can respond, the front door opens and closes. Startled, she tells Elizabeth to stay put and don't come out until she says so. The little girl listens and looks at her drawing again. As Peggy crawls out of the back of the fort, she quietly reaches for her gun hidden under the table, and makes her way to towards the door. She stands quickly and points her gun at the intruder, only to realize her mistake and set her weapon down immediately.

"Daniel? What are you doing home so early?" She asks, embracing her love.

"Jeez, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't happy to see me." He cheeks. Peggy laughs and playfully shoves him; not enough to make him loos balance, but enough to get her point across.

"Oh, haha. You're hilarious." She smiles, placing a kiss on his cheek. Daniel looks at the fort and then at Peggy, but before he can ask, a little brunette girl runs out of it; her little curls bouncing as she runs.

"DADDY!" Elizabeth exclaims as she tackles his good leg.

"Hey meu pequeno anjo." Danial says, sitting down on the couch so Elizabeth can crawl on his lap. When she does, he holds her close and places a sweet kiss on her forehead."What's this?" he asks as she hands him the drawing.

"It's you silly," She laughs. "And then Mummy and me." She explains with a smile. Peggy sits next to them, tucked into Daniel's side.

"Why don't you tell daddy who that is, Lizzy." Daniel looks over at his wife with confusion.

"Oh right. I almost forgot," She chuckles, making her parents smile. Whenever Elizabeth tries to be formal or have proper grammar, she slips out a small English accent; making Peggy and Daniel melt in happiness. "That's my brother."

"Brother?" Daniel says with widened eyes. He quickly looks over at Peggy who throws her hands in defeat.

"I have no idea where she got that from."

"Y-You're not...."

"No." She says lightly. 

Elizabeth watches the exchange between her parents and then rests her head on her mothers lap and her legs over her fathers. She looks up at them as they look down on her and she points to Peggy's stomach.

"Brother."

Both of her parents tense up and freeze.

"Darling...mummy isn't having another baby yet." Elizabeth pokes her again and smiles. 

"Yet!" She says happily. And after that she jumps off of the couch and runs into the fort. Her parents exchange a glance and then follow her in.

"You know, little one, you never gave me the password so you could come in here." Peggy says. Elizabeth looks up from her book with widened eyes.

"Daddy , mummy says we has to have a password." Daniel hums as if thinking, then looks over at the woman in question. "It has to be three words." She lifts up three fingers in the air to show him. 

"Three words, huh?" She nods her head and sits next to him. "How about... We want ice cream."

Elizabeth giggles. "Daddy that's four words!"

"Maybe I was just testing you, little miss." He smirks. She giggles and lays down on his lap.

"I wuv you." She says look at her pai.

"We love you too, sweetheart." She snuggles closer and looks at her mum.

"Password accepted."

"Really!?" Elizabeth pops up, making Peggy laugh and nod in confirmation. "Yay!" She crawls over to her mother and throws her little arms around her neck. 

For the rest of the night, the family of three stay in the living room. Daniel on the left, Elizabeth in the middle, and Peggy on the right; while Lizzy stays close to Peggy's belly. It isn't until weeks later, when Peggy becomes sick, that they learn she is in fact pregnant. After a long 7 months, Elizabeth's brother is born.


	2. "We are over! We were over from the second you left!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is chapter two for day two of the January New Years Series! I already broke my limit of 1,000 words...whoops. The story takes several unexpected turns and is more of a Avengers crossover. There are minor relationships such as Pepperony and Tharol (Or thoral. Which ever you prefer for the Thor/ Carol ship name) I hope you all enjoy! :)

"We are over! We were over from the second you left!" She screamed.

"I didn't have a choice, Peggy! There were bombs on board and I had to save lives!" He watches her pace around the compound, wearing down the flooring.

"Save lives? Save lives! Don't be an idiot, Rogers. You could have easily set the plane on auto pilot to fly down and then jump out. Its as simple as saying where you were so we could find your bloody body and help rather than you being dramatic and going down with the damn plane!" She shouts. "If you really wanted there to be an us you would have fought for it."

While Carter and Roger indulge in a screaming match, everyone at the Avengers head quarters watch from afar. Romanoff, Stark, Potts, Odinson, and Danvers all keep their distance as the two argue; no one has said a word since the shouting started. 

"So how long are they gonna do this?" Carol asks "Because I don't know how much more I can listen to." She turns towards the Avengers and then at Thor, but he just shrugs his shoulder. 

"That depends on how angry Aunt Peggy gets," Tony replies. "If Steve keeps pissing her off she's gonna kick his ass. And trust me, you won't want to miss that." He says with a smirk. The only person missing from the crowd was Daniel Sousa, the man Steve Rogers continued to ignore and keep his distance from.

Rogers knew there was something between him and Peggy, but he never knew what it was. The two were always together and never apart for more than 10 minutes; which made Steve mad with jealousy. They were always laughing and smiling and close together; never once did they argue or complain about spending too much time with the other. Ever since Steve learned Peggy was alive, he's wanted nothing more than to talk to her, but Daniel was always around. 

Flashback:

2 years during the days when the Avengers tore apart and Captain America, Black Widow, and Falcon became fugitives on the run, many things had begun to shift in the world. Two people who were once at peace in an endless time of rest, now walk among the people of 2019. As their worlds are brought to a new separated light, they walk along the streets in a future they didn't know. For hours they walked from different destinations and paths, making turns and stops different to the other; and yet they find each other. They bump into each other while passing by, and one glance is all it takes before the tears stream down their faces.

"Daniel..?" Her voice cracks as she reaches out towards him. He places his hands on both of her arms, holding her to make sure she was real. 

"Peggy?" She smiles and throws her arms around him; holding on for dear life. 

"Oh my darling!" They squeeze each other tight, never wanting to part. He keeps one hand in her hair and the other on her back, keeping her close. "I've missed you." She cries.

"Me too...meu amor." She chuckles at his use of his mother tongue and proceeds to press her lips against his own. 

After 3 months they find their godson and his wife. They visited them nearly everyday to make up for lost time. For two years they lived in the modern world, finding jobs and making a new life. Tony insist on taking picture of them as momentum's, and they don't refuse. They want to make the most of their second chance.

They dance everyday and work less than before. They had the life where work was most important; now it's time to focus on them. When they think they're alone, Tony points to them and Pepper turns to watch. Peggy and Daniel have never seemed happier than they are right now. He takes out his camera and snaps a picture without them knowing. He shows it to Pepper and she laughs.

"They're good together." She says.

"Yeah, I know." He turns to look at her and wraps an arm around her waist. "Where do you think I learned it from?" Pepper smiles and kisses her husband, and then they break apart when the others come in.

"Don't stop on our account." Peggy says with a chuckle. 

For those 2 years they all have lives in peace, until one day when Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff stopped by the Stark cabin unexpectedly. Peggy and Pepper were in the kitchen talking and preparing lunch. More so Pepper was cooking and Peggy was talking, and Daniel and Tony were outside with the alpacas.

"Seriously? Tony, come on! You're kidding!" Daniel exclaims in disbelief.

"I swear on my mother's grave." He says with hands in the air. 

"Maria would kick your ass if you were lying." Daniel laughs.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not." Tony laughs in return. 

Before either man speaks again, they hear the car pull up and watch Steve and Natasha walk out. Daniel's face drops at the sight of Rogers and he rushes into the cabin to warn Peggy; but it was no use. Steve had already made it to the house and saw Peggy before they could make a run for it.

"Peggy?!" He says in astonishment. She turned around slowly to face him, and in that moment, everything changed.

End Flashback.

"I love you, Peggy. I never stopped! Yes, what happened with the Valkyrie was a mistake and I should have tried harder. But you're back now and this could be our chance to-"

"To what? Hm? I hope you're no implying what I think you're implying."

"Yeah, Peggy. I am." He sighs and looks down at the ground. "Please, just hear me out." He pleads, but she wants to hear none of it.

"Alright. What exactly do you have to say that will change my mind? Because there will never be an us, Rogers. That door closed a long time ago."

As the arguing continues, the Avengers sit quietly across the hall lounging and listening. Over by the couches, Carol sits down next to Thor and steals one of his pop tarts.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "That was mine!" She smiles at him while taking the other one.

"You have 2 boxes full of them. I'm sure you can spare 2 of them." She smiles. He glares at her but gives in any way and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Very well, but that is all..." He warns. While Thor talks to Carol, Tony steals a packet. "Stark! I said Carol could have one, not you."

"Favoritism much." Pepper slaps Tony's shoulder and looks back at Steve and Peggy.

"I agree with what Carol said earlier. How much longer are they going to keep yelling?"

"Probably till Danny gets back. Then Steve will will throw a fit because he and Peggy will disappear somewhere and then Aunt Peg is gonna kick his ass." Tony smiles. 

"Wait, how exactly is she your aunt if you're the same age? If anything she looks younger than you." Carol states. 

"She and Daniel are the same age as Steve. They died several years ago but came back somehow. No one knows when or how, they just appeared out of thin air, young and alive again." Pepper chimes in. 

"Did SHIELD have anything to do with it?" Natasha finally speaks up after listening to everyone else speak.

"We don't know. They won't say anything. The only thing we do know is that they were brought back somehow and eventually ran into each other on the street and haven't been apart since." Tony explains. "Well since today at least. Uncle Danny went out for something. Did't say why though."

"That's because you can't always keep a secret, Tony."

"Wait- You know what it is?" He asks, but Pepper doesn't answer. Instead she looks away and takes some chips from the table "Okay, I see how it is. Fine if you want to play that game, by all means-"

Before Tony can say another word, there is a loud crash from shattering glass. Everyone freezes and shares a look at each other before they all rush towards the sound. Thor calls to storm breaker and Carol turns on her light show. Natasha grabs her pistol while Tony turns on part of his nano tech suit around his hand. When they walk around a corner, they find Steve ducking down and Peggy standing with a deadly glare.

"Burn in hell!" And with that she storms off, but stops when she runs into Daniel.

"Uh..." He looks around and sees the Avengers in battle mode, Steve cowering away in fear, and notices the broken window. "Do I even want to-" before he can finish his sentence, Peggy cuts him off and kisses him breathless. "Okay. That works." She laughs and looks down to see a box in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Oh! It's for you. I thought since it's... you know, that time of year again-"

"You mean our anniversary?" Daniel looks around and then at Steve. "I told him. I'm done hiding everything and catering to other peoples childish feelings." 

He nods and gives her the box. When she opens it, she gasps. Inside is a rose gold pendant with the engravings of their wedding day and their initials.

"Daniel..." She looks up at him with a wide smile, grabs him by the hair, and snogs him. 

"So...can someone explain what the hell just happened here?" Tony says, breaking their kiss and the silence. "You know, the broken window and stuff."

"Oh that? Captain Rogers needed to learn an important lesson on respect and boundaries." Everyone glances between Peggy and Steve. "He tried to kiss me after apologizing for kissing my great niece."

"Seriously? Dude what the hell!" Carol says from the back and Thor shakes his head from beside her.

"That still doesn't explain the window..." Natasha says as she holsters her gun.

"She threw a damn book at me and it flew out." Steve finally speaks.

"Dodger Roger!" Tony shouts and point at Steve. Everyone turns to him with a bewilder 'you idiot' look. "What? Not catchy? Whatever. You people have no sense of humor."

"Steve...why would you- you know what, never mind. Are you two coming with us or staying here? Tony planned on going to that Italian place Daniel said he loved going to."

"Oh of course!"Peggy says excitedly. 

"Anyone else?"

Thor and Carol join in, and so does Natasha. As they all leave the compound for a bite to eat, Rogers is left alone. Within the coming years they face off with the threats that come, but continue to prevail in happiness. When Tony and Pepper have their daughter, Morgan, Peggy and Daniel visit more often and live out the rest of their lives more in peace than before.


	3. "I don't care about the romantic stuff. Let's just watch movies and cuddle."

"I don't care about the romantic stuff. Let's just watch movies and cuddle."

"But, Daniel-"

"No buts, Peg." He stands up from the couch and takes her hands in his. "We deserve a night in. No cases, no fighting and running, no fixing a problem Stark made..." Peggy laughs at that. "Just you and me."

"Alright, if you insist..." 

Daniel takes her hands and leads her to the couch, then sits down. When he does Peggy follows him and sits on his lap, placing a kiss on his lips. Her hand holds his cheek as the other rests over his shoulders. Daniel wraps an arm around her back and rest the other on her waist. After a few moments, the young lovers break apart. Peggy places her head on his, as they breath in the same air. Daniel holds her closer as she lays her head against his chest, then she turns around so her back is against his chest. He places a tender kiss on the nap of her neck as she leans against him more.

"What did you have in mind to watch, darling?" Peggy asks with her head slightly turned to look at him from over her shoulder. 

"Mm..." another kiss from her shoulder to her ear. "We could watch Mildred Pierce. I know Rose recommended that one." She hums as she thinks. "Or Notorious. Its got some romance and spy gigs. Action and espionage. Seeing as I know you wouldn't want to watch something that was nothing but romance."

She laughs at that and leans back into him. "Very true, indeed." Daniel wraps his arms around her middle and sets his chin on her shoulder, waiting for an answer. "I say we watch Notorious." 

"Good choice, amor." He kisses her cheek and holds her closer, making her laugh and place her hands over his.

"Oh wait! We can't watch it yet." Daniel looks bewildered from behind her.

"Why not? We have it right there." He points, then holds her again.

She chuckles at his neediness and brings his hand to her lips, leaving a kiss there. "Because, Daniel, we don't have snacks." He closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"Is there any time of the day when you don't think about food?"

"Mm...no." She smiles and then releases his hands from her to get off of the couch.

"Wait what are you doing?" He asks urgently, grabbing on to her hands. She laughs at him and stops.

"I'm going to make popcorn and grab a few sweets. Is that alright with you?" She teases, but he doesn't give in.

"Don't go. Just come back and watch the movie, we don't need all of that." He begs making her blush and laugh all at once.

"I'm be back before I'm gone, love. Don't worry." Daniel puts on a pout face and she kisses his forehead softly. "Then I'm yours, alright?" 

He holds her at arms length and sighs, but nods his head and lets her go. When Peggy enters the kitchen, she sets up the bag and heats it on the stove. As she waits, she glances towards the living room but doesn't see Daniel. Curious, she steps away from the popcorn and goes to find him. Peggy walks around the corner and finds him laying down the length of the couch. 

"You're done already?" He asks, popping up with excitement.

"No..." She replies, leaning against the arm rest. "I didn't see where you were and I wondered where you went off to. Now I see you were only lying down."

Daniel smirks and opens his arms. "You can join me." 

She laughs and rolls her eyes, but caves in anyway. Peggy walks around the couch and lays in his arms, her body pressed against his, her back against his chest, and her legs between his. Daniel wraps his arms around hers and kisses her neck, making her chuckle and snuggle closer to him. She rests her arms on his and intertwines their fingers that rest on her abdomen. 

"I love you." He whispers in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. 

"Eu também te amo, meu amor." Peggy replies. Daniel freezes at her unexpected response. When he recovers he laughs and squeezes her tight while peppering kisses along her neck and cheek. "Daniel!" She laughs. She wiggles around and tries to break free, not being able to stop the giggles and laughs. But all too soon their moment stops when a POP! explodes from the kitchen.

"What the hell was that!?" Daniel exclaims as he and Peggy untangle themselves from the couch. 

She gasps and runs to the kitchen. "Bloody hell!"

When she runs around the corner, she stops in her tracks as she looks at the mess. The entire kitchen had been covered with popcorn. 

"What the..." Daniel comes up behind her and looks around the kitchen. "Well, I guess its just sweets then. Now lets' go watch the movie!" He kisses her cheek and crutches back into the living room, leaving Peggy astonished. 

"But-Daniel! What about the popcorn?"

"We'll clean it later. First movies and relaxing, okay?" He opens up his arms again and she all but falls in them, making him chuckle.

"Tired?"

"Thoroughly." She rests her head on his chest as her chest lays against his. "I can't believe I did that." She mumbles. 

"I can." Peggy whips her head up and glares at him. "I'm just saying, Peg. You hate being in the kitchen making food. You might love eating said food, but you're horrible at watching it cook."

"Ha bloody ha." She digs her nails into his side making him squirm. They laugh once more, holding onto each other. "If you weren't so distracting, I wouldn't have forgotten."

"Okay...I'll take the blame for this one. Just this one though." He emphasizes. "Now what happened to the turkey on Thanksgiving..."

"That was ONE TIME!" She laughs. "Ugh.. you are an arse."

"But you still love me." She smirks and looks away from him to watch the start of the movie.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
Eu também te amo, meu amor: I love you too, my my love  
Also note: Mildred Pierce and Notorious are real movies from the 40's lol


	4. " I never stopped thinking about you, you know. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super angsty and a lot longer than I intended, but there is comfort and a nice enough ending.

" I never stopped thinking about you, you know. "

"Pardon?" Peggy looks up from the file she was reading and notices Daniel in a somber mood. "Darling?"

"When I came here, to Los Angeles." He finally looks up at her, his brow knitted. "I couldn't stop wondering how you were or what you were doing." He huffs a breath and shakes his head.

"But... if you thought about all that then-"

"Why didn't I answer any of you calls?" He finishes her question. He turns away from her again, causing her to worry. 

"Daniel...What's brought this up?" She stands from her seat at the kitchen table and walks around to his side.

"Nothing." He shakes his head as he looks up at her with a deep sadness in his eyes. 

"Its not nothing, darling. Its written all over your face," She states as she sits on his lap. Daniel brings his free hand and wraps it around her waist. "Daniel. Speak to me, tell me what's on your mind." She presses. He takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I was hurt. I thought..." He shakes his head and looks away. Peggy grabs his face with her hands and brings their faces closer, making their eyes meet. "I thought you didn't care about me in the way I cared about you. It hurt too much to stay in New York; a place I was...looked down on, treated like a sack of dirt, and then there was you."

"Daniel..." He closes his eyes and leans back out of her grasp.

"That's why I didn't call back, Peg. It hurt too badly." She looks glances away at the ground and quickly wipes away a stray tear. He notices and runs a hand up and down her back. "I know you meant well and didn't let me down harshly, but you were still in love with Rogers and I didn't want to-"

"Stop." He looks up at her and sees fierce determination. "Is that what this is all about? Steve?"

Daniel shakes his head and looks around the room, but he can't go anywhere with Peggy on his lap. As realization sets in, he sighs. "No. At least not entirely." He shuts his eyes and closes them tight as his mind replays vivid memories and his insecurities begin to set in.

"Daniel!" He shakes his head in shock at her out burst. "I've said your name three times already. You didn't hear me?"

"No..." 

"Darling. What is it that is bothering you? I can't help if you don't..."She stops talking as he pulls the newspaper off of the table and hands it to her. "Oh, Daniel..."

NEW PROSTHETIC FOR AMPUTEE. A Man with an above the knee Amputation learns to walk with nearly no assistance!

The article reads on about how the man's fiance left him while he was fighting for his country. He came home to no girl, no job, and missing apart of himself; his leg. He searched high and low for the best engineers and designers to help create the ultimate prosthetic of the 20th century.

The man was interviewed and said, "Everything I knew had changed. I had no one and nothing left. Everyone looked down on me because of my disability, said I was no good, I couldn't work, and that I might as well have died when I had the chance. But I didn't, so to them it was an inconvenience. To everyone else, I'm a burden and can't take care of myself; but you're wrong."

Peggy stops reading it and looks up at Daniel, who's head hung down in regret. "Darling, i-is this how you felt?" She asks, her voice cracking with emotion.

"After Bastogne..." He shakes his head and tears fall down his cheeks. "I didn't want to fight anymore. I didn't see a point." Peggy gets off of his lap and drags him to the couch where they both face each other. She curls up her knees to her chest, tucked into his side, listening to every word. "Even after Rogers saved us-"

"What!?!?!" She exclaims, jumping back.

Daniel looks away sheepishly and continues, "Yeah, uh.....Captain America saved my life. After I got hit, when I tried to save Pete... i-it happened so fast I didn't know what was going on. The only thing I remembered was-" He stops talking and takes a moment, his mind racing and pulse spiking. His breathing is uneven and he starts to shake. 

"Hey." Peggy notices the shift and instantly reacts. "Look at me. Daniel! Look at me!"

She grabs a hold of his face to get him to look at her, but he starts to shakes more uncontrollably and starts hyperventilating. She starts to panic and breath harder as she watches him in his panicked state.

"D-darling?" Her voice cracks and the tears begin to form. She grabs a hold of him, pressing her body against his; making as much of an effort as she can to ground him into reality. After what felt like hours, he takes a deep breath and holds onto Peggy; trying to get over his episode.

"Dammit.." Hey mumbles, letting go of her and moving away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Are you alright?!" She interrupts, moving by his side again, trying to keep her hands on him for any reason she can think of; she just wants to touch him and know he's okay. 

"Yeah. I'm okay." He says, avoiding her eyes. 

"Oh for the love of God, will you please look at me!" She cries, shocking him in return. He does as he's asked and she takes his face in her hands and presses her lips against his; the saltiness of their tears fill their taste. "Now tell me what's going on or there will be hell to pay, mister." 

His chuckle is strained, but his smile isn't. She runs her fingers through his hair to calm him, and for the most part it works. "After what happened with the landmine and Pete dying...things were never the same. I lost my leg, my job as a soldier, and my brother! I felt useless, like I had nothing to live for. Even though Rogers saved me that day...I wished he didn't. Hell I even tried to end it myself before I was sent home." Peggy is taken back by this and tenses up. "Some days, even now, I think I'm better off-"

"Don't you dare say it." She demands. As she says this, he looks her in the eye and notices the stream of tears running down her face.

"I know you don't want to hear it, Pegs, but its true. Hell Krsisminski even helped make that idea stick in my damn head."

"How?" He shakes his head as if refusing to answer. "Tell me." She gulps and tries to control her emotions, trying not to make this harder on him. 

"He said that....'No girl's gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch.'"

"And you believed him? Daniel-"

"I know you're not like that. But I saw how you reacted whenever Rogers was mention or talked about. I thought you were still in love with him, so I thought I didn't stand a chance. So, I left." Peggy sits still, letting it all set in; her face drenched in sadness. "And yet I couldn't let you go. I never stopped thinking about you, Peggy. You are the reason I fight everyday to not give into that part of me. You are my world, Peg, and you mean everything to me."

"Oh my darling..." Peggy throws her arms and body on his, weeping in his arms. After several minutes of letting everything out, they pull apart and kiss to their hearts content. "I love you, Daniel. With every fiber of my being. I hope you know that. " 

He smiles and nods his head. She still sees the darkness in his eyes, so she brings his head to her chest, and he lays against her. 

"Your leg and crutch mean nothing to me. You do. They don't make you who you are and I'll be damned if I let anyone say something like that again. I loved what he stood for. He was a good man and deserved a better fate; but I will NEVER chose him over you."

At this, Daniel lifts his head and faces her, watching the tears glisten in her eyes. He reaches up and wipes them away, caressing her cheek and kissing her head. For a moment the room is filled with silence; nothing could be heard but the two hearts beating as one. Peggy stands from the couch and takes Daniel's hand in hers. 

"Dance with me."

He smiles a real smile for the first time that day, and gladly takes her hand in his. They turn on the radio, soft and low, and sway to the music as at fills the room...and their hearts.

May my hands be the hands you hold onto  
When you let go of everything else  
May my arms be the arms that you fall into  
When the night gets too heavy to hold by yourself

If you're looking for a safe place to land  
I will guide you home  
And if the levy of your life breaks all your plans  
You'll never be alone

If you dance with me  
Feel my heartbeat through your body to your feet  
If you dance with me  
Hold me in the dark now, until both your eyes can see  
And if it's you and me against the world  
If I'm your man, you're my girl  
We'll win you'll see, if you dance with me

May my shoulder be the shoulder you rest your head on  
When you close your eyes to sleep  
And may my lips be the lips that you wake up to  
Kiss you like the morning sun  
All over your smile

And no matter where this winding road will lead you  
I will keep you strong  
Through the minors and the majors, I will sing you like a song  
I hope you sing along

And I hope you dance with me  
Feel my heartbeat through your body to your feet  
I hope you dance with me  
Hold me in the dark now, until both your eyes can see  
And if it's you and me against the world  
If I'm your man and you're my girl  
We'll win you'll see, if you dance with me  
And if my heart is yours and yours is mine  
Together through the test of time  
We'll win you'll see, if you dance with me  
We'll win you'll see, if you dance with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Dance With Me by Morgan Evans *not from the 40's!! I thought this song and its lyrics fit perfectly for this fic, so I added it. :)


	5. "Would you STOP coming in through the WINDOWS, it scares the hell out of me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5! Fluff and angst all mixed in here. This is set after season 1 and before season two. It’s more of an Au tbh. There's banter and fluff and a sweet ending. Enjoy :)

"Would you STOP coming in through the WINDOWS, it scares the hell out of me." Daniel exclaims as he sets down his book.

"Sorry." Peggy says while latching it closed behind her.

"Peg, why are you here? Can't the case wait?" He exasperates. She chuckles and hands over a warm box.

"Why? Are you getting tired already?" He playfully glares and takes the offering. When he opens the lid he moans in delight and takes it to the table.

"Thank you! God I'm starving, I haven't ate all day." He reaches in the box and takes out a slice of pizza to eat. As he does, Peggy leans against the table and places a file with several individual papers next to the box. "Can it wait till we eat first?" He asks with a mouth full. She laughs at him and takes a slice for herself. She licks her lips in anticipation before biting down, and Daniel can't help but watch.

"What?" She asks, and then he looks away; caught like a child eating cookies from the jar. 

Daniel's ears and cheeks flush red as he stutters. "Uh..n-nothing." She tilts her head to the side and looks him up and down with squinted eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, Daniel? You seem flustered all of a sudden." He takes another bite and starts to go through the papers, nodding at her question. "Daniel." 

He chuckles slightly and avoids her gaze. "I said I'm fine, Peg." She squints her eyes at him but drops the matter anyway.

"Alright...if you say so," She teases, making him look up at her and chuckle. 

"As a matter of fact, Agent Carter, I do say so" He smirks, making her turn red.

"We're off duty, 'Sousa'. " She emphasizes, making him laugh.

"Okay, okay, okay. I do say so 'Peggy'. Better?" 

"Much better," And they laugh again before finishing off their dinner.

While Daniel looks through the file she brought, she can't help but watch him work. The way his brow furrows when he thinks, when he puts his pencil behind his ear as he re-reads something, and the way leans back, all relaxed, as if he's nearly got it all figured out. These are the things Peggy Crater notices about Daniel Sousa, and she loves to watch him work.

Flashback:

2 weeks previous, nearly a month after the Stark case and dealing with Leviathan, Agent Carter and Agent Sousa were called into Chief Thompson's office; a new case was brought in. A gang on the lower east side of New York sprung up on the radar for estranged weapon sales. The informant of the SSR said they may be connected to Hydra weapons. Nearly a week into the case and they already had a lead. Peggy and Daniel stayed in a car, in close proximity, staking out an old abandoned mill. For hours they sit and come up with nothing, and Peggy began to get bored.

She grumbles and moans from the ace in her back and tries to stretch, only to brush against Daniel and graze his face with her elbow.

"Oh bloody hell! I'm sorry Daniel I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, Carter. Don't worry about it." She glances away for a moment before looking back at him. "Peg, its fine. Seriously I know you didn't mean to," He laughs, making her relax a bit. "You'd think this being a car from Howard Stark, that it'd have more space."

She hums in agreement but then looks down. "Well it doesn't really help when we have hoards of take out crowding us as well." As she says this he glances down and then back up at her and laughs; making her heart swell. "What? Daniel why are you laughing like that?" As she begins to laugh too.

"This is your mess, Peggy. You ordered all of this!" He says, trying to stop laughing. But every time he looks at her and then glances at the food, he laughs again.

"It is not!" She replies, affronted. "I'll have you know half of this is yours." He gives her a look as if to say she was crazy. She huffs and turns away, her body facing the steering wheel. "Fine, a third of it is yours." She crosses her arms in a pouting position. 

"Awe, come on Peg." He nudges her and pulls a smile from her lips. "You know I was just fooling around with you. Do you forgive me?" He asks as he keeps nudging and poking her, making her break out in a grin

"Yes, alright. I forgive you." She turns to face him again and that's when she realizes just how small the car is. 

Her knee brushes against his and her hand on the seat grazes his. They both look down at the close proximity and down at their hands. Before either of them are aware, their fingers intertwine and hold each other. They look up again, their faces so close they begin to breath the same air. Peggy looks down at his lips and back at his eyes, and Daniel does the same. At the same time they lean in, their noses graze against each others, making them pause. As their breathing becomes uneven, they lean in more; nervous and excited all at once. But before their lips meet, a noise occurs outside; the gang has finally arrived. Peggy clears her throat and leans back, grabbing her gun and loading it before they both exit the car to apprehend the criminals

End flashback:

Daniel begins to sense he's being watched, so he looks up at Peggy and she slightly jumps with a start an immediately looks away; her cheeks creep with a blush.

"Something wrong, Peg?"

"No." She clears her throat and reaches for a piece of paper. "Nothing at all." 

Daniel doesn't buy her answer or her shy smile. So he stands up and walks around the table where she stands. When he gets beside her he leans against the table and crosses his arms, waiting. SHe looks up at him with a raised brow.

"May I help you?"

"I don't know...maybe." He shrugs his shoulders and keeps his arms crossed, looking at her. She smirks and then tries to make her face neutral.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Although her question is meant to be serious, her small chuckles takes that tone away.

"Observing." Peggy smiles at him and steps closer.

"Observing what? Hm?" She mimics his arms and crosses her own.

"You." She takes another step closer, now in his personal space.

"And why is that?" She smirks, causing him to do the same.

"Cause I can."

"Is that so?" He hums in confirmation while Peggy sets her hands on her hips. 

"Yeah. If you can observe me, I can observe you." She counters against him.

"Oh really? Because...I wasn't 'observing you work." 

"No? Cause I saw you." His smirk slowly forms into a grin, and so does hers

"Did not."

"Did too." Peggy bites her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself from smiling, but it doesn't work.

When she looks in his eyes, all she can see is a glisten of excitement, and before either are are of what's happening, she jumps at her chance. Her lips crash into his and her hands grab the front of his shirt, pulling him close. Daniel uncrosses his arms and instinctively wraps them around her back.He pulls her closer and she leans in, her body pressed fully against his. His hands run up and down her back before they stop; one grazes through her hair as the other stays on her waist. As they break apart for air, Peggy still keeps her grip on him, leaning her forehead against his as they catch their breath. Daniel leans back and kisses her temple, making her giggle and look up at him.

"This still doesn't mean I didn't see you watching me."

"Oh bollocks! I thought that would work." Daniel laughs so hard he leans back and falls into a chair, making her laugh at him. 

"Not funny, Peg!" He exclaims, although he couldn't help but laugh at it himself. 

"Yes. Yes it is." She walks over to him and straddles his lap, making his laughter die down. 

But before he says another word, his lips are filled with her kiss, their lips move together like the waves of the ocean. She runs her fingers through his hair as he holds her close, never wanting to let go. As their lips part once more, Peggy doesn't stop there. She peppers kisses along his cheek, head, and neck, not once stopping. He nudges her head back and the kiss again, longer and deeper. Peggy takes her hands and brings them to his chest, resting on his shirt. At this, Daniel pulls away and is brought back to reality.

"W-we can't do this. I'm sorry Peg, we just- we can't."

"Why?" She leans back, slightly, only enough to look at him. 

"Because this is going to end very badly and I don't want you to get hurt." He looks down to avoid her eyes, but she lifts his chin and kisses him quickly. 

"Why are you saying this will end badly? We've hardly started, Daniel." As confusion fills her face, Daniel sighs and glances away. 

"Because, Peg...I'm leaving." She blinks away the tears that start to form and focuses on the meaning behind his words.

"Leaving?" Her voice cracks. "W-where? Why? Daniel-"

"I'm moving to Los Angeles because I got promoted...as Chief." As the words settle in her mind, a pit sinks into her heart. Just when everything began to feel right again, it all tumbles down. Daniel sees the state she's in and wipes away a loos tear. "Peg?"

"I-I'm very happy for you, Daniel." She smiles sadly and gets off of his lap, creating a physical barrier to match the emotions one. She starts to grab the file and head towards the window.

"Peggy, don't. Please. Just-" He grabs her by the hand and stops in her tracks, refusing to look back at him. "Be honest with me, Peg." At first she hesitates, but caves in from the whirlwind of dread that is eating away at her. 

"I don't want you to leave." she turns toward him and watches him shrink back. "I-I want this- us. I-I don't want to be left behind again, Daniel. I ca't- I won't-"She cries, but he takes her face in his hands and brings his lips to hers, wiping away the warm tears that fall. 

"Come with me." She starts to decline but he stops her. "Peggy, come to LA with me. Dottie Underwood is behind bars, the drug cartel Thompson can deal with, and the SSR can find you a place to live." She smiles through the tears and looks into his eyes. "Just say yes."

For several moments she stays quiet, debating her options. But none will ever amount to this. "Yes." At this Daniel smiles so brightly she can't help but laugh in return before he cuts her off kisses her breathless. "I just have one question..."

"What's that?"

"Uhm...." She hesitates and shakes her head, but he pulls her closer by her back and looks into her golden brown eyes. "Would it be okay if-well if I wanted to live with you instead?" 

Daniel pulls back, shocked, and Peggy starts to worry if she should have never asked. But before her fear could grow, he kisses her again with all of his strength. 

"It's more than okay, Pegs." He pulls her into an embrace and holds her close.

For the rest of the night they put up their work and rest. After all this time they finally opened up to each other and now they are ready to start a new life together.


	6. "Here, you can snuggle under my blanket. I'll protect you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Elizabeth gets scared of a thunderstorm and sleeps with her Mum and Pai :)

"Here, you can snuggle under my blanket. I'll protect you." Peggy says as she lifts the comforter in the air from the corner.

The shaking 5 year old climbs in the bed and snuggles against her mother's chest. As she does, a loud crack and bangs fills the sky, shaking the house, making the little girl shake more and squeal.

"Mummy!" She cries burring herself deeper into the bed and closer to her mother.

Peggy lays on her side and brings the little girl closer, brushing a hand in her dark curly hair. "Shhh, its alright poppet. Mummy's here." 

As Peggy comforts her little girl, another flash of lightning fills the air and the baby kicks, startling Elizabeth. 

"Ah!" She screams, moving away from her mother. Once Peggy realizes why she was so scared, she laughed lightly and reached for her. 

"It's alright, Lizzy. It was just the baby."

"Really?" She scoots closer and sits up, hesitating to reach out. 

"Go on. He won't hurt you, I promise." She giggles and places her small hand on Peggy's belly, jumping back when it kicks again. 

"Eek!" The two girls laughs. "Has the baby kicked daddy?"

"Yes, he has. Daddy jumped too when it first happened." Lizzy laughs and touches her belly again. 

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's still at work." Peggy says, holding Elizabeth close. "He has to work later because Mummy can't."

"Why?" She asks, looking up at her mother with curious golden brown eyes. Peggy loves that she got her eyes, along with Daniels curls and curiosity. 

"Well...mummy can't work a lot anymore. At least not until the baby is born." The little girl tilts her head to the side as she thinks, making Peggy smile. "He has to grow and be safe. So I don't work a lot anymore."

"Oh..." She says as if understanding everything Peggy just explained. She curls up against her mum and tries to sleep, but the loudness of the storm scares her once more, causing her to scream. Peggy tried to distract her from the outside by talking to her and letting her feel the baby kick, but once Lizzy got tied, she stopped talking and started snuggling. The bedroom door bursts open several moments after Elizabeth screamed. 

"Elizabeth!?!" He shouts but then calms down when he enters the room. "I heard screaming."

"Lizzy got scared of the storm and came in here to sleep." Peggy says. As if it wasn't obvious enough, Elizabeth sits herself on Peggy's lap and wraps herself in her mother's arms, smiling at her father. 

"Pai!!" she squeals.

"Hey anjo, What are you doing?" He asks as he sits on the bed and hugs her tight.

"The baby kicked me."

"What?" He looks over at his wife who tried to hold in a laugh.

"Elizabeth was snuggling up against me because of the storm and...well he kicked while she was there and scared her."

"Your brother's starting trouble already, huh?"

"Yeah..." Peggy and Daniel laugh and hold Elizabeth between them. 

"So is that all I missed?"

Peggy hums and nods. But as she does another clap shakes the house and Lizzy jumps and ducks under the blanket. Her parents share a glance and uncover her. She shakes her head and wiggles lower to stay covered. 

"Come here, Lizzy. It's okay." Daniel says. She looks at her dad and then crawls back up again. "Its just thunder, I promise. It'll go away soon."

"I don't wike it"

"It's okay, princess. Do you want me to sing a lullaby? Will that help you?" He asks. She nods her head frantically and wiggles around to get comfortable. As Daniel sings a song, her eyes become droopy, and eventually she and the storm rest in peace.


	7. "I'm too sober for this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I’m trying to catch up on these as fast as possible. This one has humor and fluff and is no where near as angsty as the others lol Enjoy! :)

"I'm too sober for this." Daniel mumbles as he shakes his head

"Problem, darling?" Peggy says, coming up from behind him. He grumbles to himself as he looks around the room. "Ah...I see. Well there's not much we can do about this. We promised we'd come."

"Don't remind me." He sighs. 

Its December 29th, 1949 in Los Angeles California, and Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa are attending a New Years party at Howard Stark's request. For the past 2 hours the two have been mingling with the other gusts, talking to Ana and Edwin Jarvis, but after a while, Daniel began to notice more and more woman appearing; and all of them were searching for Howard.As more and more people arrive, more and more Daniel excludes himself and stays by the wall.

"Why don't you and I leave for a few moments. Get some fresh air, okay?" Peggy says as she lightly scratches his back from behind. 

The two lovers walk hand in hand down the all to the bedrooms, a place where none of the guest have gone to. As Daniel looks around and notices the empty hall, he takes a deep breath and sighs. 

"Better, love?"

"Yeah...mostly." Peggy furrows her brow and stands in front of him, taking his free hand in hers.

"Hmm, I think I can fix that." 

He looks up at Peggy and sees a mischievous smile on her face, but before he can ask what she's thinking, she presses her chest against his and brings her lips to his. As if on instinct, he drops his crutch and swirls her around, leaning her back against the wall; not once breaking their kiss.

"What would I do with out you, meu amor?" He whispers against her lips.

"Die of boredom at Howard Stark's New Years party." She chuckles, making him laugh and lean into her, her body pressed fully against the wall and while his lips devour hers.

Peggy runs a hand up from his chest, around his neck, and onto the nape of his head. Scratching there and making him moan. He presses against her more, leaving her to chuckle and nip at his lower lip. Her leg bends at the knee and moves up his thigh, causing him to squirm. She laughs and he pulls her by the waits. 

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" He asks as he places a tender kiss on her neck. 

"Mm...no, not today. But I have a feeling you will." She bites her lips and looks into his eyes, seeing the glisten of mischief and adoration. 

"Damn right." 

She laughs and squeaks as he crashes his lips onto hers. They fit together like the perfect puzzle, and move together like the smooth waves of the sea. As Peggy opens her lips to his, and he indulges her. But all too soon a scream erupts from outside, so the two pull apart and run towards the noise. As they reach the patio they see Jarvis with a two sticks and a net in his hand.

"Mr. Jarvis, What's going on? Why do we hear- oh no." Peggy stops and watches as Bernard Stark runs rapid around the front yard, chasing the guest and running from others.

"What the actual hell." Daniel says as he watches the scene before him.

"Jarvis! Quick grab the- Peg, Danny! Great you're here too. Can you help me get Bernard back in his enclosure? He's scaring everybody off!" Howard round the corner and says in a hurry. Daniel looks bewildered be turns around and rolls his eyes. "Daniel? Where're you going? We need your help!"

"Not happening Stark." He says, walking away.

"Daniel's right, Howard. You wanted the flamingo, you deal with it. Mr. Jarvis handle's him more often than you. Now it's time to man up and do it yourself." He huffs in offence and stares at her. "Good night, Howard. Daniel and I are going home."

"Aw hell. I'll do it myself!" He says, grabbing the net to catch the flamingo. "You and Danny boy enjoy your fondue!!" 

"As a matter of fact, We will! Good night!" She shouts. 

Howard shakes his head in shock from her words. Once Peggy leaves, Jarvis stands there at a loss of his own words and tries to hide the smirk forming on his lips.

"Why are you all smiley? Come on, we got a flamingo to catch!" Howard says as he takes the net and a stick before running off.

"God help us all..." He mumbles before following Stark into a nightmare of a playing 'you can't catch me' with a flamingo.


	8. "Do you want some tea? Would that help?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Daniel are struggling to grasp the loss of something they never knew they had. This is sadder and more angsty than I planned, so...yeah. :(

"Do you want some tea? Would that help?" Daniel asks as he embraces his beloved from behind. She leans back against him and sighs.

"I suppose that might help..." She responds. He kisses her temple and squeezes her gently before walking towards the kitchen.

"Lavender tea coming right up." 

Peggy glances over her shoulder, her arms wrapped around her, and walks towards the end of the couch. She sits down and brings her knees to her chest, her head against the arm rest; quiet and alone. As she lays there as the tears stream down her cheeks, warm to the touch. At first she doesn't realize they were falling, but when she does she lets them fall; not bothering to wipe them away. As she shuts her eyes and holds her body tighter, Daniel walks by with a cup of tea in hand.

As he does he sees Peggy curled up in a ball, her silent sobbing breaking his heart. He sets down the cup and lays behind her, his right arms wrapping around her middle, holding her tight. As he does this she cries harder, her weeping becoming louder. Daniel has tried to be strong through the whole process, but hearing her cry out in agonizing emotional pain - it broke him. The tears stream down his own cheeks as he holds her tight, wishing this was not their reality....

(Flashback)

"Just be careful, Peg." He says, holding her hand in his. She leans in, placing a kiss on his lips

"I will, I promise. I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too." One more kiss before she departs from her husband.

As the newly formed SHIELD got word of a newly active Hydra base, Director Carter was asked to lead a mission to bring it down -No one knew Hydra the way she did. As she received the call and accepted the mission, she and her husband knew they would be apart for some time; but never imagined it would be two months. 

Two months Peggy Carter- Sousa had been missing, and not one words had been sent as to where she was. Two months Daniel Sousa had been worried....two months she had been put through hell.

As the mission went sour, Peggy had been taken hostage; a revenge plot by Hydra. In the beginning they starved her, making her go days with no food or water, leaving her to sit and stare into a black abyss. Nearly 2 weeks in and they begin to grab her from her cage. Hoisting her up on her feet. They dragged her out of the cell and tied her to a post, hanging her like a sack of meat. The guards on watch would each take their turns hitting her, one excruciating punch after another. Some would kick her in her lags, punch her abdomen, or smack her face. Bruises and gashes covered her whole body, making her shiver in pain. 

She groans and coughs with each blow, her stomach hurting the worst of all. She's gotten sick numerous times, and although she hasn't been eating, her belly grew slightly; at least it was... 

Nearly two months of the same routine, Shield finally found her and killed every last agent and guard in the building. As she's brought back to the states and into a private military hospital, Daniel bursts through the doors and rushes to see her. For two days she was unconscious, two days Daniel could not speak to her and hear her voice. Two extra days added to the 2 months she was gone.

When her eyes flutter awakes, the heart monitor beeps in alert; her pulse increases in fear. Daniel rushes to her side and she starts to calm down, but the pain takes over. Blood filled her sheets from in between her legs and Daniel crutched as quickly as he could to get a doctor, but there was nothing they could do; she lost the baby.

(Flashback)

Over the last week Peggy had been in the hospital trying to recover from her injuries. Once she was well enough to travel, she and Daniel flew to Los Angeles; not one word had been spoken between them since the were told the news. Once they arrived home, Peggy's eyes swelled with tears and Daniel offered her tea. Now they lay on the cough, holding on to each other for dear life; remember the life they started to create, but tragically lost before they knew what they had...

They lay there, holding onto what they have - each other. Crying over the loss of the life they never knew they wanted. To grasp this loss will take the two much time to understand; and when she does carry another, they are more careful about the growing life within. For nine longs months Peggy Carter-Sousa was extra cautions of her surroundings and decided to take leave early. As she did, she spent more time with the Jarvis's', only for her water to break as Ana tried to teach her about knitting. When Daniel received the call, he dropped the phone and rushed to the hospital; breaking several traffic laws as he went. After ten painfully long hours, Elizabeth Marie Sousa was born. And as the years pass, and the Sousa family grows to four; the happiness spreading with them. And while Peggy and Daniel raised the two children they had, they never forget about the one they lost.


	9. "We'll face this together, alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Daniel face the ultimate parenting challenge...changing a dirty diaper and bathing a squirmy baby Micheal

"We'll face this together, alright?" Daniel says as he lays the baby down on the 

"I-I don't know about this, darling." She hesitates looking back and forth between her husband and their son. "Oh! I almost forgot, I have the, uhm,... the biscuits in the oven, I should really-"

"Peg. You're not baking anything. We just got back from the hospital 2 hours ago and there's nothing in the oven." 

"Damn..." She grumbles. 

"Hey, aren't you a spy? I would have expected a better lie than that."

"Oh hush." She says as she pokes his side, causing him to chuckle.

The baby looks between his parents and squirms around, giggling as he hears his father laugh. Peggy looks down at him and smiles. She picks him up and he smiles at her

"Oh, what is it little one," She cooed. "Oh dear lord!" She sets him back down and gags, then walks away.

Daniel looks over at her as she holds onto the door, trying to breath in fresh air. "That bad, huh?"

"I can't do this." She shakes her head furiously. "You have experience, he's your son, you change him!"

"Hey! I'm not the only factor in him being born, Peg. We both did that." He smirks and winks. Daniel picks up Micheal and is hit with the smell "Ah, you little stinker! Jeez...what'd you eat!" The baby doesn't respond, however, instead he squirms around and giggles at Daniel.

"He ate from me...God how does such a small thing create such an atrociously large smell?" She asks, walking towards them. 

"I have no idea," Daniel says as he undoes the pins in Micheal's diaper. "But what I do know is- Whoa Nelly!" He steps back and gags. "I think he's gonna need a bath, Pegs."

"What in the bloody blue blazes! Micheal!!" She steps away as he relieves himself all over the table; slightly hitting his mother's blouse. "Ugh! now I need to change."

As she says this and turns around to look at her husband, he looks up and sees the wet spot on her blouse. He looks from her to her shirt and back, and can't contain his laughter. She makes an offended noise and places her hand on her hips. 

"Just for that, you bathe him and...no cuddling before bed." She challenges, making his eyes widen

"What?! No, okay. I take it back. I'm sorry!" He rushes over to her and peppers her with kisses, making her laugh.

"Alright alright!" She laughs. "You're forgiven" He kisses her one last time on the cheek and hugs her from behind. "But that doesn't mean you're off bathing duty, Mister.

"Dammit..."

Peggy laughs and wraps her arms around her husband, holding him tight for a few moments. As they embrace, the little boy squeals with delight, grabbing his parents attention. They laugh and look down at him, and Daniel groans.

"Alright little mess...lets get you cleaned up." As he cleans up the baby, Peggy takes the nappy away and starts the warm water.

"Darling, is this warm enough?"She calls out. Daniel walks in, baby in his free hand. He hands Micheal over and tests it out.

"Yeah, that's fine." 

Peggy nods and starts the bath him, and as she does he releases another stream, causing his mother to shout.

"Bloody hell!" She steps out of the way, just in time, holding him out and away from her. She turns to Daniel and watches as he tries to contain his laughter. She glares at him and he instantly clears his throat and walks away to grab a towel. When he returns, Peggy has finished washing the baby and watches as he threw around his arms as played in the water; making his cooing noises and smiling.

"He may be a handful...but he is the best we could get." He smiles.

"I concur." She smiles in return. They lay the newborn boy in his bed, and watch as he falls asleep; quiet and happy.


	10. Shakespeare's sonnet 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt of an otp couple, one who isn't as affectionate as the other, but whispers in their lovers ear Shakespeare's sonnet 75

Throughout the years of being together, and the few of being married, Daniel has always been the more romantic of the two. Every day he wakes her with small and fleeting kisses, peppering them all over her face and body, then he makes her tea and breakfast; always with a smile or embrace.

For their anniversary she does small things, seeing as she's so busy she forgets. Daniel doesn't though. Although Peggy apologizes for her little last minute gifts, he doesn't mind. As long as they spend the rest of their lives together, that is enough for him. He gives her flowers and chocolates on Valentine's day, even though she sees no point in it. Love should be celebrated everyday and not once a year, but he does it anyway to make her smile. 

Daniel cooks her favorite meals and hold her when she is all but exhausted. When a case stumps her or the office has been hectic, he is the calm in her storm. He may embrace her from behind and rest his chin on her shoulder, a small comfort and relief, other times he may simply brush the hair out of her face and hold her near. She rests and snuggles close, curled up in his lap or into his side; one of the most affectionate things she does.

While Peggy may not be nearly as romantic as her husband, she shows her love in different ways. Although she doesn't wake him with love and kisses, she embraces him from behind and kisses his cheek. On her bad days she snuggles close to his side, never wanting to let go. Even worse days is when she doesn't want to be touched at all; but Daniel is patient and never pushes her when she wants to be alone.

But on her good days she sneaks away from her office to his and has lunch with him, laughing and smiling, resting her head on his shoulder and keeping her hand in his lap. Days such as those are the one that make her want to leave early and go home. Home to relax and forget the troubles from the day; and be content and alone with her love. Other days she simply leaves her hand in his or touches him constantly; anything to be near him

Yes, Daniel Sousa may be more romantic and affectionate than Peggy Carter, but that doesn't mean they both don't have their own spotlights.

Tonight is one of those nights. Daniel made dinner and surprised her with her favorite desert. She laughed and kissed his cheek as her gratitude. Seeing as her day was one of meetings after meetings, an explosion from the lab, and a case still unsolved, she has been restless and going mad with frustration. Daniel knew this and had dinner done before she returned home; wanting her to do nothing but relax - and she did. After eating and he dragged her from the couch and into the bedroom; she needed to worry about nothing but her dreams. 

As the two lay in bed, her head on his chest, Peggy looks up at him and kisses his head. Daniel smiles and wraps an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close. She wiggles in his arms and he turns over on his side as she pulls his head onto her chest. He sighs and pulls her closer by the waist. Peggy combs her fingers through his curly hair as he begins to loose all tension and render close to sleep. She pulls him closer and kisses him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. A poem to show her love.

So are you to my thoughts as food to life,  
Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;  
And for the peace of you I hold such strife  
As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found;  
Now proud as an enjoyer and anon  
Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure,  
Now counting best to be with you alone,  
Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure;  
Sometime all full with feasting on your sight  
And by and by clean starved for a look;  
Possessing or pursuing no delight,  
Save what is had or must from you be took.  
Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,  
Or gluttoning on all, or all away.

By the end he lifts his head and presses his lips against hers, and the two fall asleep, happy and in love.


	11. "Hey–don't you sass me! That's my job around here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm super behind on these...whoops. Lots going on but I promise I'm going to finish this series!

"Hey–don't you sass me! That's my job around here!"

"Not tonight it isn't." Daniel smirks. Peggy stands, hands on her hips, and stares him down. "Nu uh. Not happening. I know what you're doing and its not gonna work on me, Peg."

She grumbles and turns her head away, knowing she can't win that way. Daniel looks at her, a challenging glisten in his eyes, making her lips turn up against her will.

"Stop." She demands with a chuckle.

"Stop what...minha linda esposa." 

"Daniel Antonio Sousa! Stop that!!" She tries to demand in a serious tone, but the crack of laughter breaks through in her voice.

"I'm not doing anything, Margaret Carter- Sousa," He teases. She looks up at him and notices the pull of a smirk on his face. A smile breaks through against her will and she looks away to prevent him from seeing.

"You know damn well you are, now stop it." 

As the two begin to stare at one another, rumbling feet can be heard from afar. As Daniel smirks at Peggy she stomps closer and shoves him lightly. "Its not-stop it!"

"Make me." Peggy's smile reaches her eyes as she pulls the front of his shirt and crashes her lips onto his. As she does, two small voices break their moment. 

"eeeewwwww!!" As Daniel and Peggy pull apart to look down, the children race from the door and out to the porch; leaving their parents to laugh in fit.

The two gaze into each others eyes as amusement still emits from them. Daniel wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps hers around his neck. They lean in for a gentle kiss and enjoy the small quietness of the room.

"You're still in trouble, Mr. Sousa." She whispers as she leans her head against his. He laughs and kisses her cheek. 

"That's debatable."

"Oh is it?" She laughs as she leans back, her arms still around him. He hums in agreement and kisses her nose. "Keep this up and I may just have to remind you who's in charge here..." She whispers in his ear. 

"And who says I won't enjoy that?" Peggy's cheeks flush red as she chuckles and looks away. She clears her throat and places on hand over her mouth to hide her flush and smile.

"Mummy, are you okay?"

The two jump in surprise and pull apart as they look at the small children. Micheal is covered head to toe in leaves and dirt while Elizabeth has dirt cakes in her hair. Daniel starts to laugh but covers it up in a cough. Peggy gasps and stares gobsmacked at their children. 

"What the bloody blue blazes did you two get into!" She rushes over to them and looks for any injuries, all the while the little ones share a glance and giggle. 

They don't answer her, instead they laugh and each one hugs their parents. Peggy squeaks as Lizzy hugs her and Daniel throws his head back in laughter as Micheal hugs his leg. 

"Okay, okay. Now you two need to get cleaned up." Daniel says.

"No. I want to know what you to got into first, then they have their baths." At this the children grumble and look down. Their mother stares them down, hands on hip like she had with her husband, but in this instance they cave. 

"We were playing..." Lizzy says in a small voice

"And?" Peggy presses with a tilted head.

"Well we, uh, played in a leaf pile." Micheal speaks up. "And in the tree..."

Daniel looks between the children and Peggy and chuckles. Although she tried hard herself not to laugh, she does. 

"You two are filthy." She exclaims. Elizabeth and Micheal giggle and embrace them again. "Alright alright. Baths. Now." They grumble again and walk away. 

"There's no doubt about it. "Daniel says. "Those are definitely your kids."

"Oh hush." She laughs. "Come on...we have to clean them. "

"Peg...she's 10 and he's 8."

"Yes...but remember what happened last time we let them clean themselves? The tub filled with water and poured all over the floor. The bathroom was practically flooded!"

As realization hits him, his eye widen as he reaches for his crutch. 

"I forgot about that" Peggy laughs and follows him. "We should probably hurry before they..yeah."

As they walk into the bathroom, they catch Elizabeth turning on the faucet. She stops in her tracks and bites her lip.

"Can I have my bath first...?" 

Peggy and Daniel exchange a glance and shake their hands. What a long day indeed.


	12. "You don't have to sleep alone tonight."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy gets some bad news and Daniel comforts her. Angst insured

"You don't have to sleep alone tonight." He whispers in her ear. Peggy sniffles and gazes up at him.

"Daniel..."

"Peg its okay. I'm here. Always." She nods and looks down, so, Daniel reaches out to brush the hair from her face and wipes away the tears. 

Peggy smiles and leans into his touch.As she does he sits closer and she lays against him, resting her head on his chest. She curls into his side as he pulls her closer; so close she sits in his lap, being embraced in his arms. Peggy lays against him, listening to the soft beat of his heart. She sighs and leans into him, so he holds her tighter, willing the hardship of the day away.

Although her weight on his legs begins to hurt, he says nothing. Even though she's sitting on his left and her legs are swung over his right, their position becomes tired and sore; however, Daniel says nothing. He just holds her close to him and lets her get lost in his embrace. 

After some time she wiggles around and lays her head in the crook of his neck- on the brink of sleep. He lays down along the length of the couch and she lays atop of him; never once stirring from his hold. Instead she squirms around until she lays flat against him, perfectly still and asleep. As she rests against him, he can't help but let his mind wonder; thinking about the day. This day that caused his beau to feel defeated...

(Flashback)

As the SSR office buzzes with agents and telephone calls, one Agent in particular was busy at work. She was currently on the phone with a lead on a new case, one that will finally get the senator to act on the rumored Leviathan operation in Los Angeles. Although they aren't entirely sure it true, Agent Carter believes Leviathan and the Council of Nine are connected; along with the possible upbringings of Hydra. How else can the allude justice for so long?

After a year of searching for Dottie Underwood, nearly catching her, then her escaping; it all stopped when Carter set a trap and put her in cuffs. It wasn't until the interrogation when Peggy made the connection. Leviathan has been in the States since the beginning of the War, and The Council of Nine is just as powerful enough to have influence over them; if not colluding with them or being apart of it all. 

But with this new case and evidence brought to light, Agent Carter will be able to get the governments attention and act on this national threat. But just when everything seems to be going right...she gets the letter of a life time.

Rose walks up to the secret office and hands over the letter to Peggy herself with a concerned expression. 

"Hey Peg? Letter for you." She looks up at Rose and takes the letter. "Its from London...Mr. Jarvis called and said it was sent with urgency, so I thought you should get it right away."

At this Peggy furrows her brows and looks down at the letter. "Urgency from London? For me? Well what could possibly be-"

As she stops and reads the letter, tears instantly form in her eyes as she drops the letter and leans against the desk behind her. Rose places a hand on her upper arm to support her then grabs the letter and looks between it and Peggy.

Dearest Margaret,

I wish I did not have to write the news in which I am writing now, if only you were home so I could tell you this in person. We wanted to tell you, but we didn't know how to approach the subject. Your mother has been ill for many months. Too long, I'm afraid. We thought she was getting better, but in turn she got worse. I fear this is the reason we were unable to make it to America and meet this man you speak so fondly of. She fought for as long as she could, Pet. But I'm afraid it got the best of her. She died last night in her sleep. When I woke in the morning, she wouldn't stir. That's when I knew. I do not know what's to be done now,but I hope you will come home soon. I'm so sorry little one. I hope to hear from you soon.

-With love,

Your Father

As she finishes reading the letter, she sets it down and takes Peggy's hand. "I'm so sorry, Peg. Maybe you should take the day, head home."

She shakes her head and wipes away a loose tear. "No." She says firmly. Enough to make several agents l glance in her direction.

"Peggy...go home. You need this."

As Rose tells her this, Peggy wipes away more tears. For a few moments the two ladies are silent in this attempted comfort, until they hear a familiar sound. Rose turns around and grabs his arm. 

"Chief! A word." Daniel looks slightly worried and frightened all at once while she drags him to Peggy's desk. 

"Uh, okay, but why-" He stops mid sentence as he notice Peggy's red puffy eyes and stained wet cheeks. "Peg? Whats wrong?"

She shakes her head and turns away in an attempt to get back to work. Rose stops her and makes a disapproving noise while shaking her head. Peggy looks down and clears her throat to cover up a sob that escape her. Daniel looks at her, waiting for an answer; but she doesn't speak. Instead she hands over the letter and collapses into her chair. 

"Oh my God..." He looks up at her as fresh tears stream down her cheeks. 

"I told her she should go home. Rest." He nods and places his hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah...Come on, Peg. Lets get you home."

"No. I-I don't need to leave, I need-"

"To process this and grieve. Peggy...we talked about this. No more burying ourselves when we loose people." She looks away and sighs. "Amor..." He whispers.

Peggy sighs and lays her head in her hands, but nods and tries to steady her breathing. She stands up and walks out the door, heels clicking quickly as she leaves. Daniel follows her and they drive home. Once there, she collapses on the couch and sobs; every emotion bottled up pours out.

(End flashback)

Daniel holds his love tight, willing away all the pain she has endured. Although they have stayed in the same house before, they tried to limit their overnight visits to discourage neighborhood gossip. However tonight is not one of those nights. Propriety be damned. Peggy needed comfort and peace, and Daniel was going to make sure she got just that.

As he's lost in his thought, she stirs and wiggles, then snores lightly; making him chuckle. Daniel kisses her forehead and rubs her back in a soothing motion. Once sleep begins to take over his mind, one thought remains- Until the end and forever more.


	13. "I mucked up."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy did/lost something and has to tell Daniel about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be getting the other chapters done, I promise. Just not in January like I was hoping lol

"I mucked up." 

"Uh...what are you talking about?" Daniel asks as he stands up from their couch. 

Peggy sighs and looks down at the ground, shuffling her feet. He sighs as well and rubs his hand over his face, grumbling at her silence. When Peggy Carter doesn't speak and starts fidgeting, you know its not good.

"On a scale of The Bakery Incident and That Time We Never Speak Of, how badly did you mess up?"

She hesitates and swings her hands behind her back as she bits her lower lip. Her beu crosses his arms and stares her down, making her heave a breath and slump her shoulders. 

"Roughly the same level as The Dentist Disaster."

".....Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Peggy, what the HELL did you do?!?!?"

"Well, uhm...so you know the old Mill by the lake where we-well we snuck away to after the, uh, Water-men case."

"Yeah... Why??"

She stops talking and clears her throat, her gaze wondering to everywhere in the living room other than Daniel. He squints at her and crutches closer, making her step back. 

"I promise I didn't mean to!" He stops and stares at her.

"Deus me ajude." He mumbles. She frowns and looks down, upset at how he will react. "Peg-love- what did you do?"

"Uhm...I love you." She smiles wearily. Daniel grumbles and sighs, knowing full well this can't be good. 

"Okay, now you're dodging the question. I won't be mad, Peg. I just wanna know what happened."

She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, then takes his hand in hers and leads him to those couch. He sits down and she does as well, but changes her mind and stands.

"I could do with a drink. You?" Daniel squints and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together. 

"Now you're scaring the hell out of me. What's going on, Peggy."

She sits back down, hands clasped in her lap, and avoids his gaze. He nudges her lightly with his shoulder, trying to get her to smile, but it doesn't work. He sighs and wraps his arm around her shoulder while placing a kiss to her temple. When he does he reaches for her clasps hands and holds her left in his; but notices something odd- something missing. He looks down at their hands and flips her hand over, and realizes what's missing; her ring. Daniel's taken back and looks at her, but she doesn't look up at him.

"Peggy...what did you do?" He asks with caution. She doesn't answer immediately, rather she turns her head away and lets out another deep breath. 

"I- I mucked up, Daniel. I didn't mean to, I swear on my Nana's grave."

"Amada, what happened? Where's your engagement ring?" She looks up at her beloved, with an expression that can only be described as mortified.

"Its gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Panic rises in his chest as he holds her hands in his. 

"I-" She sighs and glances at the floor, but Daniel takes her chin in his hand and turns it towards him. "I was engaging the suspect from Hilton chased him to the Mill. After a while of fighting, it uh, fell off. I was going to look for it after I apprehended him but...there were bombs stashed there. He activated them and I-I couldn't find it in time."

"Bombs? Are you okay??" He checks her over and she chuckles dryly. 

"I'm alright. But I'm afraid my ring is not."

As he process this information, Daniel sits back and looks straight ahead. "Okay." Peggy is surprised by this and turns to him, confused. 

"What?"

"I said okay. Its a ring, Peg. An object that can be replaced. You can't be." As he says this, she can feel the tears well up in her eyes. 

"Daniel..."

"I mean it, Peggy. I don't care about the ring. Only you. I would rather have had that blown up and never see it again, than go the rest of my life knowing it was you." She tosses her arms around his neck and peppers him with tender kisses. 

"I love you." She says as she pulls back and gazes into his eyes.

"I love you too."


	14. "I would appreciate it, if you would kiss me right now."

"I would appreciate it, if you would kiss me right now." She says from her desk chair.

Daniel stands there and laughs while moving away from the frame. He walks to her seat and around her desk, then leans down and presses a gentle kiss on her lips. Peggy chases after him when he pulls away, which only makes him chuckle. 

"That bad of a day, huh?" Peggy huffs and slumps in her chair.

"You have no idea." She exclaims. Daniel places on hand on her back and the other on her desk as he looks at the files. He gives out a low whistle as he stands straighter. 

"Wow...Being the Director has a lot of paper work. Who knew?" Peggy chuckles and playfully slaps at his chest. 

"Ha, bloody ha." Although her response is good natured, but her husband can see right through her. 

"Hey," Daniel rubs circles on her back and kisses her temple. "You okay?"

"Yes...no." She sighs and rubs her hands over her face. "Ugh! I just- I want to go home and rest and...and just be with my husband. In bed. Asleep! Just one night, Daniel. One night where we can actually be together. Not separated by this bloody-"

"Hey hey hey...its okay, Peg. I'm right here."

"No! Its not a thing like that. I-Its not the same. We're at work, Daniel. Shield. Not home. We haven't had any time to ourselves in months." Peggy pulls away slightly to face him, her eyes on the brink of tears. "We haven't even slept in the same bed in 2 months because I have been here or-or flying to Washington and staying at hotels, and-I-I just want it all to stop for one damn minute!"

"Shhh shh shh." Daniel whispers as he holds her in his embrace. "Está tudo bem amor, eu prometo. estou aqui." ((It's okay love, I promise. I'm here.))

Peggy shakes her head while her breathing becomes shaky. 

"Breath, Peggy. Breath. In and out, okay? Look at me, amor." She does as he asks and tries to steady her breathing. In one breath, then out. In another, then out. After a few moments, her breathing evens out and he takes her hand in his. She smiles weakly and sighs as he bends down on his knee. 

"Daniel. What are you..." She stops as he takes her hand and presses his lips to her knuckles, making her shut her eyes and lean forward. When she does he smiles and presses his lips against hers; the soft and sweet kiss being exactly what Peggy needed. 

"How about this," Daniel says as he pulls away. "You leave this, tonight, and come home."

"But, Daniel, I can't. I have to-"

"Nu uh, Peg. No excuses." She sighs and fiddles with her hands. As he sees this, he reaches out and stops her by clasping them in his. "It'll still be here when you come back Monday."

"Monday?? Darling, I can't take 3 days off!"

"Uh, yes you can. You're the Director. You have that authority to take a few sick days."

"But I'm not ill." She argues with a raised brow. Daniel gives her the look, and she crosses her arms in a pout and leans back in her chair. 

"You don't always have to be sick to take a few sick days. You're exhausted and overworked. Howard or Philips, hell both, can tackle this and let you take a break."

Peggy avoids his gaze and slouches in her chair as she glances at the stack of paperwork on the desk. He grabs the end of her chair and swivels it around and around, causing her groan to turn into a laugh. 

"Stop it." She lightly kicks at him. He grabs her foot and pulls, making her slide down in her chair. "Oh! Daniel what the-stop it. Let go!" She laughs more. He takes off her heel and tickles her foot. She squeaks and tries to kick more, but he doesn't stop. 

Peggy can't contain her laugh or steady her stance and slips out of her chair. She gasps and stares in shock. Daniel covers his mouth to prevent his own laugh from slipping out. 

"Did you just-Daniel!" As she says this, the room fills with his laughter which only catches on to Peggy. But it all soon ends when he groans and leans on the desk for support. "Darling?" She pulls her legs under her and grasps his arms in her hands. "Daniel what-oh no. Your leg. Here, I'll help."

He takes her hand and leans against her desk once standing. 

"Thanks, Peg." He grimaces and she places her hands on his cheeks, lifting it to make him face her. 

"Lets get you home, love. Take off that leg." Daniel's pains expression morphs into that of a devilish smirk. "What?"

He chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. 

"Maybe it won't be the only thing taken off..." Peggy throws her head back in laughter and wraps her arms around his neck . 

"Alright cheeky, lets go home. And then we can talk about what stays and what comes off, alright?" 

Daniel laughs and leans in for a kiss, one in which his wife happily returns. As they break apart, she smiles with a blush, causing him to peck her cheek. 

"Alright." 

As the two break apart, they make their way out of the building and head home. Finally alone and at peace.


	15. "Happy Birthday"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy forgets its Daniel's birthday, but they both get a surprise in the end :)

"Happy Birthday, Danny boy." Howard says as he burst into the office. 

Peggy stiffens immediately and glances between her husband and friend. Panic starts to set in and she stops writing in the file on her desk. 

"Thanks, Howard. means a lot." The two men shake hands before engaging in a conversation. As they do, Peggy stares off into space, her expression filled with shock. "Peg? Peggy, you okay?"

"What?" She jumps. "Y-yes I'm fine."

"You sure? You look a bit pale, amor." He reaches out to her but she rolls her chair back. 

"I'm sure." She gulps. Daniel gives her the look and she tries to laugh it off. "Darling I'm fine, honestly."

Howard scoffs and shakes his head. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Peg."

"Howard, don't you have a lab to obliterate?" 

"Hey, that was one time!"

Daniel watches the exchange and steps back; allowing them their time to argue. Luckily is only last a few seconds. 

"Fine, I'll go. I have this new idea I need to design anyway."

"Just don't blow up all of New Jersey, will you? I'd prefer to not die the same day I was born."

"Very funny, Daniel." Howard says as he leaves. 

Once he does, Daniel turns to Peggy with a smirk, and she just glances away. Perplexed, he walks closer and leans against the edge of her desk, looking down at her as she works. For a while he sits and watches, all the while Peggy avoids looking up at him. 

"Did I do something wrong, Peg?" At this she does lift her head up, but doesn't quite look at him; instead she continues to write on the document at hand. 

"What? Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," He moves closer, causing her to stop writing. "You tell me." She sighs and closes her eyes.

"I'm not upset with you, darling. I just-" Peggy stops and groans, leaning forward and presses her head into the desk. "I have a lot to get done and not enough time." 

Daniel notices her changed demeanor and knows there's more shes not telling him, but he doesn't press her any further. 

"Okay...I'll let you get to it then." With a quick kiss to her head, he leaves her office. 

After many hours they finish their shifts and head home. However, seeing as Daniel has an active case, he came home later than his wife. When he does he finds her on the couch, head in hands, slouched, and upset. 

"Peggy? Amor, what's wrong?" She doesn't answer, instead she shakes her head. "Peg talk to me. Whats going on?" He takes one of her hands and interlaces it with his. 

She sighs and keeps her sight towards the floor. "I forgot it was your birthday. I never got you a gift."

"Peggy, I don't care about that. With everything going on...it doesn't matter. All I want is you. That's it. I don't want any other gift."

Peggy sniffles and wipes away a few tears, but they continue to fall. 

"It does matter, Daniel. It matters to me. YOU matter to me! You mean the entire world to me and one of the days it counts the most to show that...I muck it up."

"Peg, its one birthday. I'll have plenty more. Not only that, we don't have to celebrate it the day of my birthday. It can wait till later."

"But its not the same!" She drags on. "Darling I-"

Daniel cuts her off as he presses his lips against hers. She stiffens at first, but relaxes in his hold on her. 

"All I could EVER want or need...is you. You are my gift, Peggy. That's what counts." She smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him gently. 

As they pull apart, he takes her hands in his and pulls her into bed. She laughs as he lays there and gestures to his lap, but she obliges him nonetheless. Peggy curls into him, head on his chest and body against his, with her knees tucked close while she lays between his legs; falling fast asleep.

The next morning, before the sun rises, Peggy bolts awake and runs to the bathroom. As she does, Daniel jumps up from her sudden wariness. He reaches for his crutch and follows her, only to find her getting sick. 

"Peg? You okay?"

Rather than answering his question, she waves her hand for him to leave as she gets sick again. Instead of listening to her, he pulls her hair out of the way and rubs her back; creating soothing circles until she's done. 

"Y-you shouldn't be here." She croaks. 

"Well too bad, I'm here. You should know you can't get rid of me that easily." Peggy lips turns up and she lightly shoves his shoulder. "Want me to make some tea?"

She nods and he stands, when he does he walks to the kitchen and starts boiling the water. While Daniel does, Peggy stands and gets changed for the day. Seeing as she wasn't going into the office today, she calls in sick and alerts Howard and Philips; and they both understand. After she does that she begins to walk towards the kitchen, only to stop and lurch back to the bathroom. 

"Peg?" Daniel calls out. Once he notices she doesn't answer, he grabs his crutch and follows her. "Peggy?" He finds her in the same spot from earlier and pulls her hair back again. 

Once done, she leans back and looks at him. "I suppose those sick days aren't a lie after all." He chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Not funny, Peg." As he says this, she lurches forward, so, he quickly reaches for her hair. "Maybe you should get checked out. Just to makes sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Daniel."

"Peg. Just to be sure. Please? This isn't the first time you've done this." As he looks up him she sees the layers of concern edged in his face. She sighs and nods. 

Once at the hospital, the doctors run several tests after analyzing her symptoms. When all is done they give the couple the news; and its not at all what they expect.

"Well we ran the test several times, and they all came back the same. Congratulations, Mrs. Sousa, You're pregnant." At this Peggy's jaw drops and her eyes widen.

"Y-you're sure?"

"We're very certain. Given you've missed several menstruation, have had estranged mood swings, feeling bloated, and have morning sickness; its safe to say what the cause of your illness is."

He leaves the room and lets the two digest the life changing news. Peggy's still in shock, frozen in place; and Daniel? The smile on his face brightens like never before. His wife glances at him and shakes her head quickly. 

"Daniel? Why are you looking at me like-mhph!" She tries to ask him her question, but he cuts her off with his kiss. Peggy sighs in relief and relaxes in his arms. "Not that I'm complaining, because that was much needed," She laughs nervously when they break apart. "But, what was that for?"

"Because I love you. You, Margaret Carter-Sousa, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I can't believe I get to call you mine," Daniel smiles once more before embracing her with a crushing force. 

"Oh! Uhm alright," She laughs and embraces him back. "But why the speech?"

He pulls away and places his hand over her stomach, right where their baby is growing. 

"Just because I love you, and I- I can't believe the gift you've given me. Us. I've gotta say this has been an incredible birthday," He beams. 

"What are you-oh! You mean the- right. How could I possible not think of that!?" Daniel laughs and brings her face to his, a kiss to be cherished. 

As the two leave the hospital, smiles on their faces, they prepare to start the rest of their lives- as a family.


	16. "You are awful with wrapping paper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been a while since I updated this fic! Too much going on at once, school, life, requests,and a million other things. I know its not January anymore, but I am dedicated to finish this series by the years end, I think we can all use it seeing as 2020 has been a train wreck of a year. I hope you all enjoy! :)

"You are awful with wrapping paper." Jarvis says as he glances up at Peggy.

"I nearly gave up and just wrapped myself up instead." She says with a dramatic sigh. He gives her a side look with a smirk. 

"Miss Carter...."

"Well I am absolutely horrid with gift wrapping and have never desired to learn. So there. Daniel is more than happy with only having me present, so, I might as well wrap up myself."

Suddenly Jarvis laughs and shakes his head, never once has he been so amused as he has now. Ana walks in and notices the two friends and her husband laughing. 

"Hello you two. You seem to be having fun." She smiles and receives a kiss from her husband. Peggy glances up at them and smiles. "Oh dear!" Ana looks down at Peggy's wrapping and covers her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Yes, yes, I know. Its awful. Your husband was very useful in informing me of that fact."

"Edwin!" Ana lightly slaps Jarvis's shoulder which only makes him smirk smugly. "Well this simply won't do. Come, allow me to show you what is to be properly done." She gently glares at Mr. Jarvis, whom looks away with his smirk.

For a good hour or two, Ana has showed and helped Peggy learn to wrap several gifts. The one for Daniel was done last without her help to show what Agent Carter had learned in the art of present wrapping. Though it only had a few mishaps in the end, it looked much better than before. Mrs. Jarvis calls out to her husband who had left early on after hearing, quite explicit words, from Peggy out of her frustration. But now as he enters, he smiles from surprise. 

"Very well done, Miss Carter. I do believe Chief Sousa will be glad to receive it."

She smiles at this before admiring her handy work. It did look much better than it had before, now her only worry was to see her beau's reaction this evening. They all agreed to do gift exchanges before Christmas, seeing as Peggy and Daniel were heading back to New York to visit his family. 

And that night was to say the least, exceptionally happy. Daniel was in shock at not only the wrapping and amused at the story of how it was wrapped, but also by the gift inside. A pocket watch with the day Isodyne case was closed. The day the finally put aside their insecurities and fears and got together.

"I love it. Thank you, Peg." She smiles and kisses his cheek gently, before whispering in his ear and making him blush. 

"You are more than welcome, darling." She replies once pulling away.

And the rest of the night is filled with drinks, laughs, and good company for all.


	17. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Daniel asks with a confused expression. He's taken back and turns slightly towards her, which isn't difficult to do seeing as she's sitting next to him at his desk.

"You finally noticed?" Peggy says with a chuckle and amused brow.

"Wait wh-"

"Sousa!" The two both turn around in their chairs to look at the voice approaching them. "You got a minute?"

"Thompson."

"That's Chief Thompson to you."

"Yeah yeah whatever." He shakes his head and glances at Peggy, who simple smirks and bite her lip to keep her grin at bay. "What'd you want, 'Chief' Thompson?"

"I need you to look these through and then meet me in my office. Senator wants a word." Daniel sits up straighter with widened eyes. 

"With who? Me??" Peggy glances between the two as her mind rushes to any thought it can as to what's going on.

"No not you, the man standing behind you." Thompson says with dripping sarcasm. 

"Oh really, Jack. Must you be such a pain?"He laughs as she says this, knowing it's ironic, seeing as she herself is the biggest, most sarcastic person he knows.

"I'm just saying, Marge. Sousa's-"

"Right here? Yeah I know." Daniel interrupts. He sighs and grabs the file. "I'll look it over then meet you in the office."

"Good, about time you said something." He pats Daniel on the back as he walks away, making Peggy glare in his direction. 

"Arse."

Daniel laughs and skims it over, but isn't too keen at what he reads. Peggy glances up at him from her lunch and squints her eyes with a tilt in her head. She calls out his name but he doesn't answer. "Daniel!" He jumps and looks over at her. "Are you alright? You seem....distressed."

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." He then looks down at the paper in his hand and drifts off into his thoughts. Seeing this, she takes his hand in hers trying to peer into his gaze. 

"Daniel... whats wrong?" 

He says nothing, instead he passes her the file to read. When she does her jaw drops in astonishment. She looks up at him and closes her lips with a gulp. For several moments the two are completely silent, that is until Daniel breaks it. 

"Not what I was expecting." Peggy laughs nervously but stops quickly and avoids his gaze. "So this means you're leaving?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out when I talk to Jack and the senator." Daniel takes the file from Peggy when she hands it back and silence set between them again.

Its been nearly 2 months since the Stark case had ended, and many agents have been recognized for their effort to assist in resolving it. Now it seems Daniel is finally getting his own recognition. 

"Los Angeles is a long way from New York that's for sure." Peggy glances up and smiles, but not one of her usual ones when she looks at him.

"It is. But I've heard its quite beautiful and...peaceful." Her once happy and flirtatious mood had changed into that of somber and regret. 

"Only if I don't go alone." At this she whips her head t up at him and he smiles nervously. "I mean i-if you would want to that is. Well it- I uh...if this is what I think it is and you want to- but like you don't-"

"Daniel!" Peggy exclaims with a laugh. He stops talking and smiles with a flush of heat creeping to his cheeks. 

"Only if you want to, Peg." 

She looks around the office before reaching over and taking his hand in hers. He looks down and watches as she intertwines their fingers, and neither one can keep their smiles to themselves. 

"As soon as we have Dottie in custody, I will."

"Wait really?!" Daniel perks up. Peggy chuckles and squeezes his hand gently. 

"No I'm only joking, Daniel. How could I ever want to flirt and then let you get away so easily."

For a few moments he sits, stunned and amused, before reaching out his hand in hers. Peggy takes it and smiles brightly at him. She glances around the office quickly before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Oh what the future will hold...


	18. "Catch me if you can!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy and Daniel's daughter, Elizabeth, has a little adventure with her Uncle Howard.

"Catch me if you can!" Elizabeth exclaims as she runs across the front yard.

"God dammit" Howard mumbles. "Lizzy! Your parents are gonna kill me. Wait!!"

The 6 year old little girl dashes out of his sight, making him search frantically for her. Their little game of hide and seek had come to an end when Jarvis received a call from Peggy and Daniel. Their business trip had ended early and were able to get an early flight home- and to their children. But it seemed Elizabeth still wanted to play, much to Howard's dismay. Ana was inside taking care of Lizzy'd little brother, Micheal, while Jarvis had began to clean up from lunch; which left Howard to play with Elizabeth and keep her distracted. 

Since she was little, Elizabeth has been fascinated by science and discovering new things; she loves adventure. And there is no more of an exciting adventure then playing in the lab with her Uncle Howard. However, seeing as she was once turned purple for a week when she was 4, Peggy and Daniel forbid her from going into the lab unsupervised with Stark. Seeing as the Jarvis's were busy with other tasks, there was no chaperone to watch over them. So Howard thought it would be best to play outside, but now it was time to get ready to go home and she was too stubborn for her Uncle to handle.

"Lizzy, you are just like your mother." He shakes his head and says while looking around the gardens. Stark looks down and sees her shoe prints in the soil, so he follows them. And his heart seems to drop out of his chest when he sees where she went- into the Flamingo enclosure. "Shit! Elizabeth!!"

Howard opens the gate and looks around, but he can't find her. He curses under his breath as he turns around to leave...only finding the door was never latched behind him, and Bernard was not in the pen with him. 

"Dammit!" 

Quick on his feet, Stark runs across the yard to the front of the house and calls to his butler for assistance. But as Edwin Jarvis makes his way to the lawn, both himself and his employer freeze in shock at the sight before them, several feet from the flamingo pen.

"It would seem Miss Sousa and Bernard get along quite well." Jarvis says while observing them. Howard continues to try and catch his breath while he hunches over, but stands abruptly at the voice behind him. 

"Oh my God. Daniel!" Peggy exclaims from the driveway

"What the hell?! ELIZABETH!" Daniel shouts. The little girl squeals in delight and runs to her parents.

"Mummy! Pai!" 

They run to their daughter and quickly take her away from the animal. "Good lord, Elizabeth what were you thinking?" Peggy fuses, looking over the girl for any injuries. Lizzy turns her head to the side, confused at her mother's words.

"I was just playing with the pink bird. Uncle Howie hadn't found me yet."

The parents turn slowly and glare at the man now beside them. Howard raises his hands in surrender before stepping back. 

"I didn't do anything! We were playing hide and seek and then she ran off when I said we had to go in the house."Elizabeth chuckles while being lifted in her mother's arms, though she stops her giggling at Peggy's stern look. 

"You little devil." She says, though a smile pulls at her lips. The little girl is her mother's daughter after all. "Why did you not listen to uncle Howard?"

"I wanted to play..." Lizzy mumbles. Daniel and Peggy sigh before embracing her. 

"You can play inside, okay. Next time, you have to listen to your Uncle." The little one looks at her father and smiles, saying she will. "Good."

The two parents walk side by side into the house to grab their little boy before heading home, stopping to thank the Jarvis's, and Howard, for taking care of the little one's while they were away. Even if Elizabeth had a bit of an adventure with the flamingo, she was perfectly safe, and everything was as it should have been.


	19. Realization

"You're turning 30 soon, you shou-"Amanda Carter started to explain, but her daughter was shocked.

"I'm 26!" Peggy exclaims, hand on hip. "Mum, I have plenty enough time to think about those things later on. As of now my career is most important to me."

Seeing as it was the holidays and Peggy had no plans for the coming months, Daniel thought it right she should see her family again. She hadn't seen her parents since she left for the war. Although the Carter's did write letters back and forth when possible, it wasn't the same. And given the many years they have been apart, Peggy had hope her mother had changed, at least in her views of how her daughter should live her life, but apparently not. 

"Darling, I'm only saying what is true. Before you know it, those 4 years will be long gone."

"I agree that is true, however I still have time. I know you only want what's best but mum-"

"I'm not saying marry him and have a child immediately, Peggy. Only think about it soon before it's too late."

The 'him' in question was currently in the living room with Mr. Carter, Peggy's father. Both men seemed to get along swell, much to Peggy's happiness. She should have suspected her mother's intention when she brought him to Hampstead with her, but she had hoped the topic at and wouldn't come into conversation until later. 

"Daniel and I haven't been together that long. Marriage... it's just too soon to be thinking about." Not to mention it was not aloud for subordinate and supervisory to have an intimate relationship; though they have been keeping their relationship quiet enough, getting married would only make things much more complicated.

"I know what you're not saying, Peggy dear, and it's simply not true. No matter how long, or not, you have been with him, it's rather obvious he's the one." With a sigh and closed eyes, Peggy tries to speak up, but her mother stops her. "No, Margaret. I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. It's young love. Don't fight it." 

"I'm not! We aren't- there is no avoiding anything. It's too complicated and too soon."

Mrs. Carter raises a brow and her daughter closes her lips. She didn't mean the offended out burst, but her frustration got the better of her.

"Besides, love. Who's to say your father hasn't already given him your grandmother's ring, hmm?" And with that declaration, she walks out of the kitchen, leaving Peggy frozen in shock. 

For several moments Peggy stares at the door, her mind racing and heart beating, unsure what to do with the words her mother had spoken. surely Daniel wasn't planning on proposing anytime soon? How would it all work with the SSR protocols, gossip, the higher ups? It was all too complicated. Both ad only begun earning the respect they deserved from their colleagues. If they were to get married it would only discredit them more, making everything that much harder than it needs to be. But then again they knew their value, and Peggy Carter wasn't one to back down form a challenge... at this thought Peggy startles herself, jumping in realization. She does love Daniel, and one day, when the time is right, she wouldn't hesitate to say yes. No matter the complicated challenge. As long as they had each other; they were partners. The perfect team.


	20. "How is this possible?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheal's back from the dead, but how and why? Find out below :)

"How is this possible?" She says, her voice faint in disbelief. The man before her familiar, and yet estranged. Lost and changed beyond her knowledge. 

"You know this guy?" The man sitting down chuckles, his memory getting more coherent by the day. Although his sister was one of the first and strongest to stay in his mind. Giving him the will and strength to fight to survive. 

Carter doesn't answer her old supervisor, instead a single tear slips down her cheek, shocking everyone in the room. Everyone except the man in question. He too release a tear, happy to finally see his sister after all these years apart. 

"Hey bitsy-bob ." He says softly, her heart pounding in her chest. Peggy inhales a deep breath before wiping away the salty water on her face, and quickly leaving the room. Her beau notices everything from the other side of the glass and tries to catch up to her. 

"Peg? Peggy." 

She finally stops, her breathing uneven. Sousa takes his free hand and slips it under her chin, trying to peer into her gaze. Peggy hesitates but looks up, fighting the sniffles and tears. He sighs and drops his hand, taking her into his office for more privacy. She sits on the opposite of the desk, but instead of Daniel sitting across from her he sits beside her, clasping his hand in hers. All is quiet, leaving Daniel bursting with questions. For some time she doesn't say anything, she simply stares at the ground and holds Daniel's hand. He squeezes lightly before scooting closer to her and asking if she was okay. Peggy hardly ever cried in front of anyone, even him, so seeing her in this state, at work, worries him. This man must have had an impact in some way to have this affect on her. 

"He... he's a ghost." Before Daniel can reply, his office door opens and a voice from behind them rings through. 

"He's an assassin, Marge. Not a damn ghost."

"He's my brother, Thompson! Someone who died a long time ago."

At her outburst both Jack and Daniel stiffen and pale. They can't believe what they've heard. How can a dead man walk, attempt to kill Thompson, and be caught? How can a dead man be sitting in the interrogation room?

For over a year the SSR- more importantly Agent Carters team- had been investigating and hunting down the man that gunned down chief Thompson and stole the redacted file Vernon masters had requested. A coo to discredit Peggy, and yet the file was real and not faked. However it was used as a stage to ruin her, and yet it vanished with the assassin. The man now identified as Micheal Carter.

"Peg, are you sure?" She chuckles, yet not amused.

"I'm positive. That person... that assassin... is my bother Micheal. He died in battle- 1940- long before I even enlisted or began training for the military. He- Micheal is the reason I joined in the first place. I-I tried to decline but..."

"His death was motivation for you to be you." Peggy looks up at Daniel, his eyes full of understanding. 

"That's impossible." Thompson states. Interrupting the revere of Carter's mind. "Dead don't walk, let alone speak and shoot. I need answers. Hell we all do. SO I say we go in there and get them."

"No!" Peggy turns quickly around to face him, knowing full well what Thompson will do if Micheal doesn't talk. "You will do no such thing, Jack. You're far to close to this. I suggest Daniel and-"

"You say that as if you're not! If that guy really is your brother, then you're closer to this than me."

"Alright enough." Daniel speaks up. "How about this. Peg, you and Jack both stay behind in the observation room and listen to what he has to say. I can go in and ask whatever question you two want asked, but neither of you enter the room. You're both too close to this in different ways and we don't need this going sideways."

Agent Carter and Chief Thompson grumble, unpleased by the mediation and yet listen anyway. The three walk into the observation room, Peggy and Jack writing down questions for Daniel to ask, along with his own of course. When it's down, Chief Sousa takes the paper and skims it over, giving a weary glance to Jack before leaving the room. Some of the questions won't be asked word for word that's for sure... When Daniel enters the interrogation room, Michel stops leaning over the table, lifts his head up from his hands, and sits straight,hope in his eyes. But once he sees who has entered, he's once again disappointed. 

"Sorry, I know I'm not who you expected. But you get what you're dealt with. Right?" Micheal looks over to the glass then glances at Daniel. 

"I suppose so." He mumbles and gulps. 

"So... You're Micheal Harrison Carter?" He again looks at Sousa, unsure what to say or do, then looks back to the glass. "She can see you. They both can."

"I didn't want to."

Micheal's words are so low that Daniel almost doesn't hear them. It takes a moment for him to comprehend. 

"What?"

"Your friend. The man, whom no doubt, is looking at me with a vengeful stare. I didn't want to." He looks from Daniel to the glass, hoping to see Thompson. "I'm truly sorry."

"If you didn't want to kill him, then why'd you shoot him and take something from his suitcase?"

As silence fallen between them, an eerie unease fills the observation room. Jack tries to keep his composure but Peggy can see through it. He's shaking slightly, the gaze of the man who almost killed him peers trough the glass. Even though Micheal can't see him, Jack can. Instead of answers they have more questions. How is he alive?Why did he take the file? What does he mean he didn't want to? Could he not control himself? Was he working alone? If not then who was he working with, or for? All three SSR personnel think of this, and it leaves them all confused.

Daniel repeats his question, asking Micheal why he did what he did, and his response shocks them all. 

"I didn't have a choice. That... him..." He gestures to a series of photos from the hotel, blood on the floor, and several other conspiracies and case evidence, "it wasn't me." Sousa sits up at this and peers closer at the man across from him. "I didn't want to. They didn't give me a choice."

"Who didn't?" but rather than looking at the man interrogating him, Micheal looks to the glass again, trying to see her. Hoping her view of him isn't as horrible as he fears. 

"They go by different names. Have different operations and covers." Still, he looks through the glass. "Its all so... whimsical." Much to Daniel's surprise, Micheal smirks at his word. "Deep like the abyss of a forgotten, dark cave. They're as crooked as the king himself, with secrets deeper than Camelot. No knight has ever slayed the beast. I was only lucky to escape the dragon's claws with my life."

As Daniel sits in disbelief, Peggy gasps softly and steps back. Jack looks from Micheal to her and back again. 

"That makes no damn sense."

"Maybe to you..." She replies, a glisten of mischief and hope shining in her eye. 

"Carter, what-" But she leaves before he can finish his sentence. 

Ever since she was a little girl, she wanted a life of adventure. Even when she was little, Peggy would reenact fairy tales and action scenes from stories. All the fun adventures she learned and read about. Her favorite of all was the knights of the round table. A crooked king, magic, adventure, the unexplained, dragons, and adventure. It was all there, and Micheal remembered this. Maybe there was hope after all.

Peggy always feared what his return could mean. Of course she wondered who it was in the casket they buried if it wasn't her brother. She also wondered if the M. Carter file Vernon had dug up was about Micheal, not her. If it is true than she fears for his soul. The things Thompson had told her he read... saw in that file were diabolical. She had hope it was all a fake, but Jack told her it was a real, credible, file. It had to be a coincidence Micheal appeared, alive, over a year after Jack's shooting; and he was the assassin who took that redacted file. Maybe no one was meant to read it. Maybe what was in it was a mistake or test that was never meant to be dug up in the first place. Perhaps that was why Micheal took it. But why nearly kill a man for it? Why say you were never in control of what you were doing? That you didn't want to do it? It was all so clustered Peggy couldn't make any sense of it. The only way to do that was to talk with her brother herself. Alone. 

She makes her way out of the observation room and into the interrogation room, causing both men to turn their heads. Micheal is more pleased while Daniel is shocked. Before he can ask her why she came, she takes a moment to glance at the person cuffed to the table before taking Daniel outside the room.

"Peggy, what-"

"I need to speak with him alone." Daniel starts to speak up but she stops him. "Daniel I have to. He doesn't trust you or anyone else here. I know I can get him to talk."

He stays quiet for a moment, lost in thought, then he looks up at her. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the non sense he just spoke about does it?"

"Chief Sousa, the man in that room will not give you everything you need. I can get him to talk, if not, at least understand what he's saying." He sighs and looks around them, the other agents walking around and sitting in the office. Everyone busy at work. "Daniel." Sousa looks back at her, knowing she's right. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." He replies instantly.

"Then you know to trust in me when I say I know what to do. Right now he only trusts me, at the very least he remembers some of his past and has a basis of trust. I can use that to get the information we need. Daniel..."

Sousa looks around before looking at her, making sure no one is listening to their conversation. "Peggy you know I trust you. But if he's acting like this, talking in... what- code? Then he obviously won't say anything concrete and useful."

For a moment Peggy thinks. Micheal may not be comfortable here with listening ears. Its an organization full of agents and spies. And Thompson is here as well. He may not be as blunt as needed. But as these thoughts cross her mind, she thinks of an idea. They won't talk at the SSR, instead they will some where else. Daniel sees her expression and instantly knows she has an idea, one he likely won't like. But this is Peggy Carter, she does what she pleases to get the best result in anything she does.

"Then we won't talk here." As she says this, Daniel sighs and shakes his head. "You know that the SSR is compromised. Even if we don't rely on the information Dottie told me, we have enough evidence from Masters and-"

"I know I know," He groans and sighs again. This whole situation was shaping up to be more complicated than either of them anticipated. "This is... a lot." Peggy nods in agreement and reaches for his hand. 

"I'll take him to Howard's through the back way. When we're done I'll give you a call." Daniel glances up at her before looking to the interrogation room again. "If I know my brother, and I do, he'll talk. But as of now he doesn't know or trust anyone here. That 'code' he was speaking was a sign. I have a gut feeling he'll come clean as long as I'm the one listening."

Daniel stops and thinks for a moment, but doesn't take long to agree with her. Peggy's right. If they were going to get any information she needed to speak with him. Once the office was nearly empty for the night, Daniel had convinced Thompson to not interfere and let Micheal leave with Peggy. Everything was smooth sailing and the Carter siblings made their way out of the building quickly after Peggy had snuck in the interrogation room to uncuff him. She drove them to Howard Stark's penthouse, the place she was living temporarily for the moment. Micheal stared in awes at the building, as much as he could in the night, before looking at his sister. 

"You live here?" She chuckles and grab the keys. 

"It belongs to a friend. I'm only staying until I can find my own space. Flat's aren't as easy to come by in Los Angeles." Micheal chuckles and follows her through the back of the house and through an open window. He tries to look at his surroundings but stops when he sees the mess everywhere. 

"You haven't changed a bit." He laughs, making her smirk and nudge his shoulder. 

"Ha, bloody ha." At this he laughs a little louder, causing her to shush him, and telling him to not wake the butler and his wife. 

"Butler? Good God, Peg's... what sort of friends have you made over the years?" Now it's her turn to chuckle, but then she stops and gets very quiet. Enough to draw his attention. "Are you alright?" Her eyes have swelled up at the realization of what is happening. She's speaking to her dead brother, though not so dead as she had thought. 

"What happened, Micheal? We thought you died. Mum... Dad... they were broken after the news. So was I. We had a funeral and buried your body for God's sake!" She hisses in a low voice, starling him. 

"Seems like you've done well enough without me." He smiles, making her scoff. "Peg, you left that oaf of a fiance and got the life you always wanted. A life of adventure! You joined the war, climbed the ranks, and become top agent. You were recruited for a secret government project and traveled around the world fighting. Even after the war you've done more than most in a life time."

"You're right. Because of you, and what I thought was your death, I stopped trying to please mum and received everything I could have asked for and more. But you're forgetting one thing." He asks her what it is as a single tear slips down her cheek. "You were gone." Micheal gulps quietly and looks away. "Where have you been? What happened in the years you were gone? Why...why didn't you contact us, let us know you were alive and-"

"I couldn't!" He exclaims, shocking her. He sees the affect his outburst has and speaks softer. "I couldn't tell you, Peggy. They wouldn't allow me to contact anyone I loved in anyway."

"Who, Micheal?"

And so he explains, but first they sit down and he tries to keep his distance. Micheal fears what his sister will do once she knows everything. During the war, when he had returned to combat after her engagement party, things had went awry. All he remembered was an explosion sending him back into a tree, the next thing he knew was he was cuffed to a chair along with several of his comrades. Those that were to aggressive were shot on sight, those who were too weak or injured were also shot on sight. And it was down to three men left; Micheal included. They were each taken away to separate rooms, and they never saw one another again. At least until that dreadful day. The day in which the M. Carter files speaks of. 

For days Micheal had went missing, only to return to the military as a escape POW. Then came catastrophe... After it was all done he was pronounced dead to the world- to his own family. Nothing was ever the same for him. He was different- changed. He had no control over anything he had done, and his memory was completely gone; at least for the most part. They forced him to take the file and shoot Jack Thompson, and yet it didn't last forever. Whatever 'treatment' the organization had been giving them had started to ware off; memories had started to worm their way back into Micheal's mind. He feared what they would do had the discovered this, and so he pretended to be under their control. 

"Oh my God... Micheal." She reaches out to him but he flinches away. 

"I couldn't let them know. If I had they would have killed everyone I loved first, then me. I couldn't let that happen."

"Who are 'they'?"

He sighs and sniffles as he recalls his past. A past he wished he never had. "I wasn't lying when I told your friend they go by different names. They're in everything, Peg. Not one business or political agenda do they not have their hands in. It's deep, and much larger than even I could understand. They're ruthless, secretive, crooked, and unwavering. They don't care who they hurt as long as they get what they want. I barely escaped with my life."

"Your riddle... that's what you meant." 

Micheal nods and sighs again. As Peggy comprehends everything her brother had said, a shiver runs down her spine at one of his sentences._ 'They're in everything.' _That was exactly what Rufus Hunt had said during the Isodyne investigation. It all makes sense now. "The council of Nine." Micheal whips his head to his sister as she says this. 

"How on earth did you figure that one out?" She chuckles dryly and shrugs. 

"Just a hunch." He shakes his head and looks away. 

"I know what you're thinking and you can't do it." At this Peggy's brow lifts. "You're going to track them down. Try to stop them. But you can't."

"You do realize the more you say I can't, the more I want to prove you wrong?" Micheal chuckles at this and shakes his head. 

"Many have tried and failed. They've been killed! How do you expect to take down something that always springs back up after one set back? One small section in the entirety of their organization. It's not possible."

Now Peggy becomes entirely breathless. What always comes back the more you fight it? What organization did she fight and thought she had destroyed in the war?

"Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place..." She mumbles. Its so quiet that Micheal barely hears. 

"I've heard that phrase said several times on base. How did you-"

"Hydra." 

The Council of Nine was a part of Hydra. They kidnapped, tortured, and brain washed Peggy's brother. This was not at all what she expected. She looks over to him before rushing over to her phone. Micheal is baffled by this and asks her the purpose for such a late call and to whom, so she explains. Her 'friend' and the man Micheal tried to kill helped her on a sensitive case. One that involved the very people that she fought in the war, and the ones that had hurt Micheal. Daniel and Jack would be the only people in the entire SSR, apart from Rose, that would be able to help her figure out what to do next. The Council of Nine- Hydra- will be taken down. And for good this time.


	21. "I would rather just shoot myself at this point."

"I would rather just shoot myself at this point." She mumbles under her breath before standing.

"Peggy..."

"No, Daniel. This is getting ridiculous. I'm going mad already. Let alone-"

"Okay okay! No one asked you to do it, Marge." Peggy gives Thompson a deadly glare and he shrinks in the bed. 

"It's not as if I have a choice in the matter. Grab your belongings so we can get out of here." Both men watch as she storms out of the room.

Its been months since the shooter had tried to assassinate Thompson. Months without an trace of who had done it, and why they stole a file from the suitcase. The large question was not only who was the shooter, but why? Was Thompson the target or did the file have a larger play at hand?

Either way, Jack needed to be protected. For the entirety of the months during the investigation and his recovery, the most trusted agents from the SSR were always guarding Thompson's hospital door. Peggy and Daniel even took shifts for the first several weeks while he was in critical condition. But once he was safe from dying by his wound, they focused more on catching the would be killer; and still they have nothing. 

Now that Jack has healed enough to leave the hospital, he isn't well enough to travel by plane. Instead he must stay in Los Angeles longer for physical therapy. Because of this, he needs somewhere to stay. The only liable options are at Howard Stark's penthouse or Daniel's house. Both are where Peggy Carter occupies many of her nights. To live with Thompson under the same roof is not something she has the patience for; especially the jabs and horrid jokes of her staying with Daniel. And yet there is no other option.

Jack grabs the few items he has and walks outside to find Peggy while Daniel calls and checks in with Jarvis to make sure everything is secure at the penthouse. They two drive off to their destination in silence, Jack doesn't dare utter a word to Peggy when she is not in the mood. Once they do arrive, Jarvis meets them outside and takes Thompson's things to his room. Much to Peggy's dismay, its right across from her's, but safety precaution is safety precaution. They need to make sure he makes a full recovery without another attempt on his life.

"So..." Jack says as Peggy shows him where to go. She rolls her eyes and sighs. 

"What, Thompson? Just say what you have to say and be done." He chuckles at this and steps in his room. 

"Where's Sousa's room? Or is that just your's too?" He smirks.

Peggy shuts her eyes in frustration and crosses her arms. "Jack I swear to God-"

"I was just curious, Marge." He lifts up his right arm in surrender, though its not as amusing as he thinks it is. "Normally you're both on watch if the other babysitters aren't around."

"They are not babysitters, the are federal agents sent to keep watch and protect you if needed." He waves her of and looks around. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Agent's, protection, all that jazz." Jack sits on the bed while Peggy once again rolls her eyes and starts to walk away. "But seriously though, where's Sousa?"

She grumbles and mutters something under her breath before truing around to look at Thompson. "Daniel's at home. His home, if I wasn't clear enough. And before you say anything... grotesque, just know I will not hesitate to make your recovery longer."

Jack gulps and chuckles dryly, knowing she's serious ad yet still wanting to make light of the situation. "Yeah I know. You didn't hesitate to put me on my ass and knock me out cold during the Stark case. I don't expect any less now that you're all heart eyes over Danny boy."

"Wha- I am not! We-"

Jack laughs at this and tries to calm himself before it starts hurting more."Don't worry, Marge, you don't have to explain." She makes an offended noise and he smirks. "Besides, its about time you two figured it out. Now you two will stop pinning and leave me be." She scoffs and turns to leave but he calls out to her. "In all seriousness though, I am happy for you two."

Peggy's taken back by the sincerity of his words and flusters for a few moments. "Thanks, Jack."


	22. "You have to choose. Me or her."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble of the Sousa family :)

"You have to choose. Me or her." Peggy states with her arms crossed, one foot out stretched tapping against the floor.

"I don't...I don't know. Don't make me do this." Her husband replies, clearly unsure what to do next. To think making decisions at work wasn't challenging enough. Now he had to chose between the two loves of his life.

"Daddy!" The little girl cries out. Daniel sighs and looks between the mother and daughter, and to think toady couldn't be more difficult. 

"I...I gotta go with Lizzy." Peggy gasps and the 4 year old girl squeaks with excitement. 

"Yay!! I win I win!!" She runs to her father and embraces his good leg. Peggy feigns a shock and glares at Daniel. He sense her gaze and chuckles with a shrug.

"Sorry, amor. But have you seen her?" He picks up his daughter and she giggles." She's too perfect to say no to."

She tries to hide it, but a smile breaks through and she steps closer to embrace her family. It was nearly dinner time and seeing as the two SHIELD operators had only gotten home, no food was prepared. Daniel didn't care what they ate, and Peggy and Elizabeth had a debate over Chinese or pizza. Daniel had to pick a side on who won the debate, and Lizzy won. Even though it didn't go her way, she couldn't care less, as long as she had her happy, healthy, family. 

"Alright, I suppose I can't argue with that logic." Peggy says before lifting Elizabeth into her arms. "So, pizza?" 

"Yes!" She throws her hands in the air and beams a bright smile.

The three walk outside and make their way to the car before driving out to eat. Soon after everyone was more than happy with full bellies and happy memories.


	23. "It's late, I should get going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut, but its not graphic. Just implied :)

"It's late, I should get going." Peggy stands up from the couch but Daniel takes her hand in his to stop her. 

"Peg it is literally below freezing right now, the streets are covered in snow, you can't call Jarvis or a cab, let alone walk home." She chuckles and shakes her head before sitting back down on the couch. 

"And here I thought Los Angeles was famous for its year round pleasant weather." Daniel laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer, smiling as she tucks herself into his side. 

"Yeah I know, but look on the bright side." Peggy lifts her head from his shoulders and gazes into his eyes waiting for his answer. "You get to stay without the ridiculous gossip from Mrs. Hurts and the other neighbors."

She throws her head back in laughter at his statement, and it's music to his ears. Ever since they had started dating, and Peggy began sleeping over at Daniel's house, lingering eyes of the neighbors had started a scandal. Every time she would stay over they would talk. Now she had a plausible reason, although their gossiping words never mattered anyhow.

"I guess that's true." She whispers, her lips grazing the side of his neck. 

A shiver runs down his spine as a ghost of a kiss is placed on his skin. Peggy feels this and smiles, biting her lower lip as she does so. Daniel turns his head to the side, nuzzling her cheek, making her chuckle. She tosses one leg over his hips and straddles his waist, catching him by surprise. She leans forward, her cheek against his, and her lips against his ear as she whispers softly. 

"So why waste such a splendid opportunity."

Daniel's hips buck unconsciously and he blushes at the movement, muttering his apologies. Peggy laughs and places a trail of hot kisses drown his jaw, up the frame of his face, to his temple, leaning closer for his forehead, and lingering at his lips. She can feel more than hear him groan impatiently. He mumbles her name and a small noise leaves her throat, almost like a giggle. They've barley started and he already is starting to loose control. Although it isn't unexpected, Peggy has always had this affect on him. He wraps his arms around her before pressing his lips to her, making a surprise moan release from her lips. Its only when they need to breath that they part, and they don't stay too far apart either. Daniel presses kisses along her neck and shoulder, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she sits still and smiles into the crook of his neck.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" He ask between kisses, not once ceasing to stop. Peggy chuckles and combs her hands through his hair.

"Maybe.... or maybe not." 

Daniel smiles at this as she unbuttons his shirt and unzips her dress, her slip leaving next. Its a tumble of slow love making, but its a well deserved quiet evening to show the love blossoming and growing between them- and they do just that. In the end, once full of love and satisfied with passion, they spend the rest of the night cuddling up close to one another with warm tea and loving company. 


	24. "Do you think you can survive Christmas with my parents?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may mention Christmas time, but it is in fact not about that lol

"Do you think you can survive Christmas with my parents?" She asks while looking up from the file on the dinning room table. Daniel chuckles and sets down his newspaper.

"Can you?"

"We are going to need a lot of alcohol." She says with a sigh. 

He laughs at this and takes a drink of coffee. It wasn't long before they had to leave for their flight to London. Seeing as Peggy and Daniel had spent last Christmas with the Sousa family, it was time to spend the next with the Carter's. Something neither were looking forward to this year. Daniel had briefly met Peggy's parents earlier this year, however, it wasn't as smooth sailing as they had hoped for. Her father approved,, naturally. His little jab made things much more calm when he expressed that Daniel was the best she had ever brought home to introduce to them, while her mother was not as enthusiastic. She was pleasant, and yet unsure of the situation. Even though years had passed, she still worried about her daughters future and the life she had given up in the first place.

Peggy once was engaged to be married, but left soon before the wedding day. Amanda Carter still remembers the day her daughter left the start of a new life for the sake of adventure, and yet she must come to terms with this new life she has made foe herself. But what she never expected was someone new, and yet he seemed like a great man- but Amanda Carter needed more time to process and inspect their relationship. She was afraid to get invested and too happy for her daughter for fear of another repeat in leaving.

Mrs. Carter relays this concern to Peggy when they do arrive in London. Peggy and Daniel had arrived early in the morning, giving Peggy enough time to speak with her mother privately. She never intended to do so, especially on the topic of her mother's odd behavior towards Daniel, but once it was brought up there was no going back. 

"Mum, you don't need to think about that. Daniel.... he's different. Far more different to Fred than is humanly possible."

"Is that a good thing, do you reckon?" Peggy chuckles at this and steps closer to her mother, holding her at arms length. 

"I can assure you that it is the best thing to happen in a long time. Daniel is... Daniel. There is no comparing my past with present, or future."

"So you do in fact see a future with this man? Your Daniel?" her brow corks upwards in a nosy, questions expression, leaving her daughter to drop her hands and roll her yes. 

"Yes, if you want it to be said so bluntly." Mrs. Carter breaks into a smile before framing Peggy's face in her hands. 

"That is splendid, darling. I am so happy for you." Before Peggy is aware, her mother embraces her for a moment before they walk back to the living room where Daniel and Mr. Carter sit and laugh. 

The evening passes by peacefully- and quickly- leaving the Mr and Mrs to return to bed. Peggy and Daniel go to their own bed later on. Peggy stays i her old room while Daniel stays in the guest, but he barley lies down to rest before she sneaks into his room and drags him outside with an odd bag in her hand. He glances at her suspiciously, unsure what to make of her behavior and object hidden in her possession, but he follows her nonetheless. He always does.

Once they're outside, they sit on the ground under a tree looking up at the stars. Daniel glances up and then beside him to Peggy, whom simply keeps her gaze above. She reaches out and laces their fingers together, her eyes not moving once. Daniel smiles and lifts their joined hands, kissing the back of hers. She smiles brought and leans over, resting her head upon his shoulder, a sigh leaving her body. For several moments they sit in silence, star gazing and enjoying the peace between them. The only thing breaking the silence is Peggy reaching over to the bag and bringing out a bottle of Bourbon. Daniel laughs and take sit in his hands as she hands it over. 

"Whats this for and where did you get this from?" Peggy laughs and rest her chin on his shoulder looking down at the bottle. 

"I did say we would need alcohol while we were here. The conversation I had with mum further proves that statement." At her worse Daniel looks confused, and so she retells all that happened in the kitchen finished, he smiles softly and wraps an arm around her, kissing her temple lightly. She laughs softly and says, "Whats this for?"

"Nothin'. He kisses her again, "I'm just happy you can see a future with me." He jokes, though to her it wasn't. She pulls away slightly to face him, staring into his eyes for a few moments before framing his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly.

"Of course I can, Daniel. I love you." He jumps back slightly, not expecting such a confession, but once he settles down he kisses her with every fiber he can muster, making her laugh the entire time.

"I love you too." They smiles and kiss once more before she takes the bottle in hand and pops the top. 

"To the future." She takes a swing from the bottle before passing it to him. Daniel smiles and takes a swing after her. 

"To the future."


	25. "Why are you so scared of loving someone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt got away from me... whoops. Angst assurred.

"Why are you so scared of loving someone?"

"Because every time I do, they die!!!" She cries out, her words echoing through the house.

Peggy's tried to bury them away in her mind. She's tried to never speak them aloud in fear of what they will do, and now that she has, Daniel looks as if she had struck him in the face. She has never muttered them aloud before, but they've never left her thoughts since that day in the desert with Jarvis. He was the one to point it out to her in their argument, and she hasn't been the same since- her thoughts anyhow. She attempted to never think of it again, never speak them aloud, but now there was no going back. 

"Peggy..." 

"I-I can't, I- I'm sorry Daniel." She dashes out the door of his house and climbs inside of her car. The engine turns on and she drives away before he could even catch her leaving.

As she drives her eyes blur with the tears swelling in her eyes. Peggy tries to wipe them away but too many fall at once, her cheek soaking in seconds. She can't keep driving in her state, so she pulls over and the sobs rack over her body, her hands gripping the wheel as the wet tears stream down her face. This was not at all how she was expecting this week to go...

Daniel had been shot at during a mission, and it hit him directly in the chest. He was in critical condition when they got to the hospital, almost losing him several times. Peggy blamed herself, as always. She was his partner, his lover, his everything, and they always were side by side no matter what, but the one time she isn't on a mission with him, he's shot and possibly dying. And to her it was her fault._ I should have been there, _She thinks over and over again.

For days Peggy all but refuses to leave the hospital, Rose and the Jarvis practically having to drag her out to rest and clean up. It wasn't until Daniel had woken slightly, glancing her way and squeezing her hand, his words almost unheard

"Love you..." And then he lost consciousness again. That was the final straw.

Peggy smiles sadly and kissed his forehead before leaving the room, almost never coming back afterwards. 

Weeks more pass and Daniel is discharged early, only to come home and find Peggy on his couch, drink in hand, work on table, and a bag packed; which was tucked away behind the door. Choosing to ignore it, he walks inside and greets her taking her by surprise. She smiles nonetheless and stands up, though Daniel can see the turmoil and unease in her stance.

"Hello, you." She smiles at hims setting down the glass in her hand. He looks between her and the objects in front of her before stepping closer. 

"Hey." He tries to smiles and embrace her, trying to ignore the tension in her muscles as he does so. "I didn't expect to see you here."

She shrugs nonchalant before stepping back, crossing her arms as she does so. Daniel tries to not read into it, but he can't hold back his curious concern for her behavior. She hasn't been the same since he was injured and in recovery at the hospital. One day she was visiting and refusing to leave his side, the next she was hardly around and no one could explain why. 

"I heard you were being discharged earlier than expected, so, I thought I'd pop by and work while I waited." She smiles at him but it doesn't reach her eyes, he notes. 

"You could have came to the hospital, we could have came back together."

"I figured I could get more done this way."

Again, she wasn't behaving like herself. Daniel steps closer and holds her hand in his, but her gaze doesn't meet his own. He says her name, trying to get her attention, but she refuses to look at him. Now he's worried.

One thing lead to another and the argument blasted to a proportion Daniel didn't expect. '_Because every time I do, they die!' _He never could have guessed that was what bothered her, but why pack her things and leave? This couldn't be the end. It couldn't.

Quickly making up his mind, Daniel walks outside as quickly as he can and gets into his car to follow her. There's only one place she would go this late at night; to Stark's. He was her long time friend, and he always ad a room reserved for her when he needed it.

It only takes a few minutes on the road to spot Peggy's car parked to the side. Daniel slows down and puts his gear into reverse before parking a little ways in front of her. Daniel steps out and grab his crutch before walking over to her car, and it seems she doesn't notice him coming her way. When he reaches her window its apparent she's upset. She's hunched over with her head leaned on the steering wheel. Oh, Peg... His heart tightens in his chest before knocking on her window, startling her out of her thoughts.

Her eyes widen at him before she looks away and shakes her head, a frown on her lips.

"Peg? can you role the window down a bit? Please."

She's conflicted, that much is obvious to him, but she takes a deep breath and does as he asks. For a few moments all is still- quiet- and neither says a word. The first to break is Peggy, much to his surprise. 

"I'm sorry," She mumbles. "I shouldn't have-I'm sorry, Daniel." Her voice cracks slightly, causing his heart to tighten. 

"It's okay, Peg. Just come home and we'll work it out." Peggy shakes her head, emotionally exhausted. "Before you refuse just... hear me out." Reluctantly she nods. "Look I know you're afraid to love people, or for them to love you, but that doesn't mean it a bad thing. Love is... life. Its happiness. Something we both have together. I know I'm being a total sap right now but its true," he says at her pointed look. Peggy can't help but chuckle lightly at this. 

"Just because I love you, and you love me, doesn't mean I'm doomed to die. We all die eventually Peg, its just how it is. But that has nothing to do with caring about someone. I'm not going anywhere, Peggy. I promise as long as I can help it I will stay."

"But you didn't have a say, Daniel. not this time." 

As if defeated, he sighs and leans against her door, looking down at the ground below. How could he make her understand. Then again this is Peggy Carter. Once she has her mind set its almost impossible to change it.

"I know... I know," Silence falls between them before he speaks again, this time with more confidence. "But we can't prevent problems like this from happening. It's all part of the job. We knew what we signed up for Peg. We fight to get the job done and sometimes things go south. Like when I was shot or... or when you were impaled," He chokes on the memory, "We get hurt sometimes getting the job done. But that doesn't mean its your fault or anyone else. Love doesn't play a part in it other than the hurt we feel when something bad happens. But you can't take the burden all on your own."

"That's just it, Daniel. It was my fault. I should have been there..Maybe if I was than O'Neil would be alive and you wouldn't have been hurt."

"We can't always save everyone, Peggy. And you can't know for sure that would happened. If anything you could have been hurt or worse instead, and please don't say that it would have been better that way because it wouldn't." She closes her lips as quickly as she had opened them, not expecting him to read her mind." If it was you in my place, and me in yours, what would you do? What would you say to convince me to stay." 

And now it all makes sense. Peggy sighs in defeat knowing he was right. She would have fought tooth and nail to convince him it wasn't his fault. Even now he sometimes blames himself for her impalement. Every time he sees her scar he winces at the memory, but she knows it wasn't his fault, and yet...

"Wanker..." She mumbles making him laugh. Peggy smiles at the sound shakes her head. She knew it was long over by now. "You're right, as much as it pains me to say it. I wouldn't let you leave knowing you blamed yourself for something out of your control."

At this his heart soars with hope.

"Does that mean you'll come back home?"

Peggy pauses for a second, thinking of the weight of her options, but it doesn't take long before she resigns. Of course she couldn't stay away without the hurt. Even thinking about never seeing him again, hoping he'll find happiness else where causes her own heart to break. he should be happy and out of harms way, away from her, but the other side of her mind disagrees. He's happy with _her_, he doesn't want someone else.

"I suppose." She beams at his victory punch to the air and laughs as opens her door to place a kiss on her lips. 


	26. "Oh my god are you annoying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely I am going to update and finish all of my Agent Carter fics!!! Slowly but surely lol This is a short one, like really short, but its still very them hahaha who doesn't love a peggysous fic sprinkled in with a little bit of Snickering Thompson? ;)

"Oh my god are you annoying." Daniel mumbles with a hand over his face.

"Am I? It's not like you've told me 20 times in the past hour." Thompson teases. 

Daniel looks up and glares at the man in the hospital bed. To think he will being discharged today and has to stay in the same house as he does. Damn protection protocol. Although Jack has recovered remarkably, he wasn't out of the woods just yet. He needed protection while making his final recovery during physical therapy.

"You both are acting like children and it is giving me a rather large headache. So if you don't mind..." Peggy raises a brow and the two men quiet down. 

Seeing as Peggy resides at both Stark's guest room and Daniel's house, she can have the luxury of not seeing Jack and hearing his annoying complains at jokes everyday, unlike Daniel. Someone has to be by Thompson's side at all times to prevent another shooting. Although he may have not been the actual target, there was still precautions to take. Therefore he would be living with Daniel for now, much to the couple's displeasure. Now nights to themselves were postponed for the time being. 

Eventually its time to leave and so the three walk out to the car and drive to Daniel's residence. Jack chuckles at the amount of domestication once inside.

"I am fully convinced you never graduated kindergarten." Daniel mumbles while Jack gets excited over a simple, shining, sculpture of of a soldier saluting.

"I'm rather sure he's never finished anything in the state he's in now." Daniel laughs at this and Jack turns around. 

"You know what, Marge? You have no room to talk the way you look right now." 

She looks down at her clothing and back up at him, then rolls her eyes. She was in quite a state. Her clothing was a mess, a hole on her sleeve, blouse untucked on one area, pants wrinkled, and her hair was now unpinned and all over the place. Before she could retort, however, Thompson walks off to shower while Daniel starts making dinner. She grumbles under her breath and follows him. 

"Don't listen to him, Peg. You're as gorgeous as ever." Daniel turns around and places a kiss on her cheek, making a blush creep up her neck. 

"Thanks Daniel."


	27. "Let's go get dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!! Peggysous married fluff♥

"Let's go get dinner." She says while standing from her desk, stretching out her back. Sitting for hours on end in an office chair causing the Director's back to stiffen. "What do you want to eat?"

"Oh? Is this a date?" Her husband smirks with a smug grin. Peggy chuckles and rolls her eyes, he always does things such as this.

"No, you oaf." And Daniel slumps in disappointment. She notices this and walks over to grab her coat. "You do realize we've past that stage in our relationship? We're married."

"That doesn't mean we can't go on dates still..." He says while standing himself and opening up the door.

Although she would glare and be angry at anyone else, she's grown use to Daniel doing it. It's not meant to be rude or undermine her feminism, but because he's a gentleman. Even though it took a while for Peggy to get use to it, eventually she did. Long before they were married in fact.

She groans at his words, knowing he will pout if she doesn't agree. "Fine... it's a date, then. Is that what you want me to say?"

"Mm-hm." Daniel grins and gives her a peck on the cheek while she passes by.

Even though they have been married for 3 years, and dated for 2, Peggy still blushes at the affection from Daniel. 


	28. "Who's this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short but I couldn't resist this prompt lol I hope you all enjoy!

"Who's this?" The colonel asked Carter. She bites back a smile while introducing the man who had just walked towards her and Philips. 

"This is my partner, Daniel Sousa. Daniel meet Chest Philips of the U.S Army, co founder of our new organization, and an old colleague."

"Its a pleasure, sir." Daniel extends his hand to shake with Philips before draping his arm around Peggy's waist. Philips glances between them before asking his silent question. 

".....You two are _dating?" _He emphasizes the last part with an unreadable expression.

"Indeed." Peggy replies while looking over towards Daniel. 

Its only been 2 years, but she already knows he's the one. After everything they have been through together, all of the ups and downs, difficulties at work, the government themselves, Leviathan, Underwood, Isodyne case, Jack's shooting, finding Peggy's brother... Hydra. It was a lot, but they were a team and have made it through with resilience. 

Philips continues to glance between them before turning to Daniel and addressing him forwardly. 

"My condolences." Daniel's eyes widen as he bites back a smile while Peggy parts her lips in shock. The only noise left in the room was Howard Stark bursting out in laughter. 

"Oh really Howard!" Peggy responds with a glare, only spurring on his amusement. 

Philips knows of Peggy's hard work and resilient talent, as well as her stubborn nature. She sometimes lets it get in the way of things, but Daniel already knows this. He helps her through problems and keeps her head straight. They were in this together, always, and nothing would ever change that.

"Don't worry sir, I've got this handled." Peggy elbows Daniel lightly as he says this, making him laugh while Philips begins to smirk. 

"At least one person can handle Carter." She scoffs and places her hands on her hips while looking between the men, annoyance and shock evident. 

"I'm right here!" 

"I know, amor." Daniel winks at her to pull a smile from her lips,and it works. But Peggy being Peggy hides with a playful glare while pushing his chest lightly. Not enough to throw him off balance but enough to get the message across.

Philips and Howard smile knowingly before leaving the two alone and carry out the rest of their business. Peggy and Daniel hardly notice as they tease on, but eventually stop and walk hand in hand through the new base. This was the beginning of their future.


	29. "I want to go home."

"I want to go home." Was all Peggy could say, and Howard could only sigh. 

"I know, Peg. But we need you here for at least another week."

"Howard I have a husband and three year old daughter at home, whom I've left there for 2 weeks already. And you want to extend that time longer?"

Howard Stark shuffles his feet and avoids eye contact with his old friend. He knows she's upset, tired, all stressed. Its what happens when a global threat appears. As such the Director of SHIELD was called in immediate for assistance, and yet her mind was else where. Elizabeth never throws tantrums, ever, but when Peggy was packing her bags to leave, she threw her first one and begged her mother not to go. It broke Peggy's heart seeing her little one so upset, even Daniel struggled to deal with it all. And to make matters more difficult, Margaret Carter-Sousa was now a whopping 6 months pregnant and not at home, comfortable, and with her growing family. 

Daniel was worried, extremely so, when she told him she was called away. Worried for her and their child, but he knew she had to go. Peggy wasn't on field duty, so part of his fear was at rest, but that didn't mean he would ever stop worrying. Howard knew this and could never convey how awful he felt with the ordeal. But it needed to be done. 

"I'm sorry, Peg. But Philips can't be here and-" 

"And I'm the acting Director, yes. I know. But that doesn't make this any less infuriating!"

Howard sighs but nods in understanding. A Director's work is never done.

Nearly hours later when Peggy finally returns to her hotel room, she all but throws her door open and nearly collapses onto the bed. She was thoroughly exhausted and not ready to stay another week, alone, and stressed. But she didn't have a choice.

Or so she thought.

As Peggy walks through the room and sits on the bed, a small figure jumps out at her with squealing delight. 

"Mummy!!!" A deeper voice laughs in amusement as he stands from a chair in the corner, using a familiar cane to move around with. Its then Peggy realizes she wasn't alone anymore, her family was here. 

"Lizzy? Daniel?" She picks up her little one and sets her on her lap while her husband wraps his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. 

"Hey Peg."

Peggy smiles brightly as she feels and hears his voice. Her family was here, she wasn't alone, and she couldn't have asked for more. She was home.


	30. "Stop trying to bribe me with snacks."

"Stop trying to bribe me with snacks." Peggy says with annoyance, but her husband knows better. He smiles brightly while leaning over her desk. 

"Why? Is it working?"

"Of course it's working!"

Peggy huffs and slumps back into her chair across from him, glaring at the victorious smirk growing on his face. Daniel always knew how to get around Peggy, bribe her, or make her smile. Even when she didn't want to. None of that has changed since they have gotten married. 

Peggy Carter-Sousa was finally having a day off soon and could go without stress or worry for 24 hours. A time in which Philips and Stark would handle SHIELD, not her. However, her husband was invited to a party by the newly elected director of the FBI's office in New York. Seeing as Daniel was the man connecting the calls and collaborated between agencies, he was the first to be invited. He also was given a plus one, and the new FBI director was quite eager to meet Sousa's famed wife and director herself.

And that was how they found themselves in this predicament. Peggy wanting to enjoy her time off while her husband needs her at this event. He knew he would have to bribe her, and the best way to do so was with food, and a massage. Daniel, offering her favorite cakes and snacks from London, seemed to make her drool at just the thought, and Peggy hated it. Alright she loved it, but was completely annoyed Daniel was winning the argument at hand.

"It'll only be for a few hours tops. Then we can go home and you can do whatever the hell you want to do and relax."

She raises a brow at this and smirks, making Daniel's cheeks redden. 'Whatever the hell I want?" Though starting to regret that offer, he still nods. "So.. what I'm hearing is you will make a nice bath, dinner, deal with poppet, and give me a massage before bed?"

Daniel laughs abruptly and grins. "If that's what you want, Peg. Then yes."

"Perfect!" She clasped her hands with a 'cat got the canary' smile, making him laugh. It was going to be a long weekend indeed. 

But Daniel Sousa could never complain if it meant his wife was grinning like the happiest person in the world. After all, Peggy Carter-Sousa deserved it all in his eyes. Always.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe (Actually I can lol) this took me all year to finish, but alas it is done! I hope you all have enjoyed this series and the one shots that came from this :)

"What is the one thing I told you not to do?" Daniel asks carefully, gripping his crutch tighter. Normally Peggy Carter wouldn't shrink at his calm voice, but as of now it makes her shiver. She looks down momentarily before sheepishly meeting his eye to answer.

"Burn the house down..." She says, her voice small. She was never one to be subjected into embarrassment, but now is not one of those times.

"And what did you do?" He asks more quietly, his tone edging towards hysteria.

"I-I made dinner." She lifts her chin response but one look at her beau and she sighs in defeat, lowering it once more. Now was not the time for jokes. Mostly that is to say. Daniel arches a brow at her and she huffs again, not wanting to say it, but knowing she has to

"And burn the house down."

"And you burned the house down!" At his exclamation Peggy glances away. "Peg what- I-" He sighs and rubs his free hand over his face, frustration taking over. "Are you okay?"

Taken back Peggy blinks, but eventually finds her voice again. Of course Daniel would be concerned about her well being after this tragedy. Even though he had rushes home after the phone call and embraced her, checking her over for injuries, it didn't tamper down his fear for her. Even in his frustration, he still cared. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't inside when it happened."

"Peg..."

"I know." She cuts him off, stepping closer to him. "And I'm sorry. Although, on the bright side, the kitchen took the most of it and its salvageable."

The corner of Daniel's lips tug as he ducks his head down. She was right of course, but she still burned most of the house. It was their anniversary and the official day they moved in together, so Peggy wanted to surprise Daniel for when he got home. Although Daniel knew nothing of the surprise dinner they had made a ground rule Peggy should be careful while cooking, lest she burns the house down...

Normally his shift runs late, being chief and all, so she took advantage and started to make a meal. However it all went wrong when Peggy got a phone call from Jarvis and need to go to Stark's residence to catch a lose flamingo and estranged rabbits running wild, ruining Ana's garden. Peggy left her home to assist, and by the time she returned home, her kitchen was in flames. 

The fire department was called by a neighbor and Peggy called Daniel immediately afterwards. To say the least he was more than displeased, and worried.

"You know you could have just told me you didn't like the kitchen. We could have remodeled. This... this is extreme, even for you." He jokes, and she can't help but laugh, throwing her arms around his neck.

He was angry still, that much was obvious, but his fear and worry overpowered all frustration. As long as Peggy was safe, everything would be okay.

"I love you, even if you're a horrible cook."

"Oi!" She pulls away and pokes his side, admiring the way his eyes light up when he smiles. "I love you too. And I am sorry about... this. In all honesty its Bernard's fault."

"Right... we'll blame the flamingo this time." He winks. Peggy chuckles and shoves his shoulder lightly.

Everything would be okay, as long as they had each other. And they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND FIN!😊


End file.
